A New Order
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Ezio has traveled to Roma, looking to free her from the grasp of the Borgia. During his time there, he gains many followers to help him with the Assassins' cause. What does fate have in store for his recruits? What are their stories? Why do they work in the dark to serve the light?
1. Chapter 1

Bright, golden sunlight streamed through parted curtains. Violet eyes squinted when the warm glow hit their eyelids. Alessa Conti rolled so that she was facing away from the merciless sunlight, tugging her blankets over her head. She hated mornings. Her door suddenly opened and the breath was knocked out of her when the familiar form of her sister landed on her.

"Sorella! Wake up! You know what day it is!" Lia giggled, bouncing up and down on her sister's back.

Alessa growled and rolled around, trying to throw her sister off. Lia fell onto the mattress without a fight in a fit of giggles. Alessa threw the blankets back, smiling at her sister.

Lia giggled again. "We still have to pick flowers for the Carnival! Get up mia sorella pigro!"

Alessa chuckled, sitting up. She stretched and looked at herself in the mirror. The usual sight she now saw didn't faze her a bit. When she was younger, it horrified her. Her curly hair was sticking up at odd angles. She looked like a strange version of Medusa.

Lia snickered at the sight.

Alessa rolled her eyes, getting out of bed. She shivered as her warm feet touched the cold stone floor. She really was going to have to talk Papa into buying some rugs for the rooms. Alessa walked over to the little bowl of water and got to work on her hair and face.

She had to look good for the first day of the Carnival after all.

Alessa was basically dragged down the stairs after she was dressed. She wore the latest fashion of dress and she had a net holding her curly, almost white, blonde hair back. She got the cursed hair from her French mamma. The said mamma was sitting at the table, drinking some coffee.

"Buon giorno!" Lia chirped. The girl's auburn hair bounced as she pecked her mamma on the cheek.

Madonna Conti smiled at her daughter, violet eyes twinkling.

Alessa grinned. She hoped that she looked like her mamma when she was older. The French beauty passed a lot of her features to both of her daughters. Alessa got her mother's face mostly. She looked at a mirror that was hanging above the fireplace. Alessa knew she was pretty, but she didn't look Italian pretty. She looked French pretty. She sighed. She was always shunned by the other girls. At least Lia looked Italian with her auburn hair and golden eyes. Her face was still French though.

"Sit down mes filles. It's just us this morning," Madonna Conti said, her French accent slurring her words.

Alessa sat beside her mother. "So, papa is at another meeting?"

Madonna Conti nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Monsieur Borgia needed his help, again."

Alessa almost rolled her eyes. She met the infamous Cesare Borgia before and she didn't like him one bit. The man looked like the snake from Eden himself.

Lia frowned. "Why can't we go to the meetings Mamma?"

Madonna Conti chuckled. "Because you've only seen 10 summers ma petite fleur."

Alessa grinned and watched eagerly as the maids brought out their food. Alessa dug into her breakfast. She knew her appetite wasn't lady like, but her stomach had more influence on her than her upbringing did.

Madonna Conti chuckled as she watched her older daughter.

After breakfast, the girls walked outside. "See you at the Carnival!" Lia said, grabbing Alessa's hand.

Madonna Conti smiled and waved. "Remember to meet us in the Piazza Navona."

Alessa nodded to show that she heard and the girls were on their way. Alessa guided her sister toward the road leading to the Colosseum. Alessa loved walking through this area. The mixture of the soft grass and the historic ruins always fascinated her.

Lia walked ahead, grabbing at wildflowers as they walked along.

Alessa saw the magnificent walls of the Colosseum rise in her sight. She started to look for a cart that sold masks. They would need them for the first night of the Carnival.

Alessa finally spotted a cart, beckoning to Lia. The girls walked over and they started to inspect the masks. The cart owner smiled warmly as he watched the older sister dote on the younger. Alessa finally picked out a beautiful green mask for Lia and a blue one for herself. She paid and they waved as they walked away from the cart. The girls took their time walking across the meadow and onto the road again.

"Sorella?"

Alessa looked own at her sister. "Si?"

Lia was looking straight ahead, pointing. "Who is that? His clothes are strabiliante," she asked with a huge grin.

Alessa looked ahead and her eyes widened.

A man was talking to a dottore at the man's cart. He wore pure white robes with a hood. A red sash and leather waistband was wrapped around his waist.

Alessa furrowed her brow suspiciously. She could tell that this man was strong, and the various weapons on his body told her that he could fight with every single one of them.

She had to agree with her sister. His clothes looked amazing. Alessa scrunched up her nose. She has never seen anyone dressed like that.

The man turned and started to walk on the road ahead of them. "Isn't he handsome?" Lia whispered.

Alessa looked down at her sister. "How can you tell? You haven't seen his face," she said in amusement.

Lia shrugged. "It's how he walks. I like how he walks."

The said man had slowed down and he stopped on the side of the road. He seemed to be looking for something.

Alessa steered clear of him, watching out of the corner of her eye. She exhaled through her nose. Her father's military training was kicking in. Alessa couldn't remember a time when she wasn't learning something that had to do with war tactics or weapons. Alessa wondered if the man was a secret thug for the Borgia. She shook the thought away as the man disappeared from her line of vision.

She had a Carnival to get to.

Alessa dragged Lia along toward the Piazza Navona later that night. The sisters already visited many other Piazza's, enjoying the Carnival games and shows. A big commotion was coming from the square. Alessa frowned, knowing that circuses usually came here sometimes. She saw that it was a brawl though. Men were tossing coins around as they bet on their fighters. Alessa tried to peer over the men's heads to see who was fighting.

Two redheaded men were fighting six other men, and winning. Alessa sniffed and dragged Lia away from the scene.

Lia stumbled along as Alessa dragged her through the crowd. It was almost evening, where were their parents? Alessa looked at the usual spots they would be in. No sign. A loud gong of a bell sounded. Alessa stiffened. It was the hanging bell. Someone was being hanged on this glorious day. She shook the thought away, trying to relax again.

She started to pull Lia toward another part of the Piazza but a hand on her upper arm stopped her. She looked to see who was stopping her and she almost gasped.

Borgia guards.

Alessa's lips tightened into a thin line. She hated these men. They were as bad as their masters.

"The Conti sorelle, took us long enough to find you," the man growled.

Alessa's eyes widened. "Che cosa?" she asked shakily. What was going on?

Another guard walked up and tried to grab Lia. Alessa ripped her arm from the man's grasp, pulling her sister close to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking at the growing number of guards.

A crowd of people were starting to gather now.

The guard chuckled. "You're parent's necks just snapped. Now it's your turn."

Alessa felt like her blood turned to ice in her veins. The hanging bell... It couldn't have been... Alessa clenched her jaw. "You're lying!" she snapped, stepping away.

The man laughed almost evilly. "I'm not bella. I carried out Cesare's orders myself."

Alessa studied the man. He was tall and he wore the regalia of a Captain. His dark eyes seemed to pierce straight into Alessa's soul.

"Cesare ordered this?" Alessa growled, anger rising.

Lia whimpered in fear and confusion.

The captain nodded. "Face it girl. You're next."

Alessa turned to run. She held back a curse when she sat they were surrounded. She grit her teeth, heart going into overdrive from the shock and fear for her parents. She pushed the feeling aside. It was time to be a General's daughter now, she had to protect her sister. Alessa pulled Lia closer to her, studying all the men. Most of them were standing relaxed, like they didn't expect her to escape.

Alessa looked down at Lia. "Lorsque vous exécutez je vous dis. Comprendre? Trouver un endroit pour se cacher. Je vais vous trouver," she whispered in French.

Lia nodded.

Alessa reached out, wretching one of the guards' spears from his hand. He grunted in surprise and pain as Alessa stuck it in his gut. She jerked the man aside, making an opening for Lia to escape. Lia darted past the men, easily weaving her way through the crowd.

Alessa pulled the spear out, swinging it in a circle abover her head. She didn't know how many men she hit, she didn't care. _I have to buy time for Lia_. She heard footsteps behind her and Alessa let her training take over. She spun on her heel and blocked the sword before it could connect with her flesh.

She expertly twirled the spear and cut the mans side, taking the opening for stab him in the ribcage. The man gargled in pain as she slowly pulled up. She finally ripped the spear free, twisting as she threw it toward the Captain.

The man barely blocked it with his sword. Alessa took that chance to leap toward the nearest wall. She didn't care if men could see up her skirts. She needed to find Lia. Alessa pulled herself up onto the rooftop and she started to sprint away. She kicked off her slippers, they weren't helping anyway. They didn't do anything but keep her feet clean. Alessa enjoyed the rough feel of the shingles as she ran along. Years of training in the practice yard in her bare feet helped.

Alessa picked up her skirts and she leaped onto the next rooftop. Alessa looked around for the familair auburn hair of her sister. She finally found it.

Lia was running along the roof tops as well. Alessa ran toward her sister. "Lia!" she called out.

Lia whipped around and smiled at her sister in relief. The sisters ran up to a nearby ledge and they leaped. They landed in a pile of hay and they climbed out. They continued running, hearing the Borgia guards trying to make their way down the crowded street. Alessa grabbed her sister's hand and led her through the city.

They had to get out. They needed to hide. Her mind screamed this at her. Get away! Get away and hide! Alessa started to run toward the nearest way out of the city.

Alessa didn't know how long they ran. It seemed like Borgia guards were everywhere though. Whenever Alessa and Lia would turn down a street to get away from them, more seemed to pop out of nowhere. Alessa's breath was coming in short gasps now. She knew her feet were bleeding. She had to keep running though, for Lia.

Alessa found that she led them into an empty courtyard, skidding to a halt in the middle. Borgia guards blocked every way out now.

Lia started to cry.

Alessa pulled her sister close, trying to comfort her. _Why did my parents hang_? Tears started to form in her eyes. Alessa blinked to hold them back.

"You couldn't run forever bella."

Alessa turned toward the man who spoke. The Captain had a sneer on his face. Alessa looked around. It was her against 12 men now. She doubted that she could steal another spear. Her heart started to slowly sink in her chest. _This is the end_.

Alessa was suddenly pushed to the ground. She grunted in pain when her shoulder hit the hard stone beneath her. Lia cried out as she was torn from her sister's grasp.

"Sorella!"

"Lia! Don't you hurt her you scopa! She did nothing!" Alessa snarled. The Captain's sneer got bigger.

"My my, such language from such a pretty young lady."

He snapped his fingers and two guards lifted Alessa up. They held her arms as they dragged her over to the Captain. He grabbed her chin.

Alessa glared at him with every fiber of her being.

He chuckled. "So, it is true. You look more like your French whore of a mother. Beautiful, all the same. I might enjoy having my way with you before that pretty neck of yours snaps."

Alessa's gut twisted in rage. She spat in his face.

The man wiped the spit off his cheek and he looked over at Lia. The look on his face was malicious now. He snapped his fingers. Alessa watched in horror as one of the guards pulled a knife out and slit her little sisters throat.

"NOOOOOO!" Alessa screamed in rage. She struggled against her captors, throwing every curse she had out. Her little sister. Her little sister was... Alessa's heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. The rage couldn't stop that anymore. Alessa cried and screamed until her throat hurt.

One of the other guards gagged her. She still cried. She watched as the guard dropped her sisters body. Lia had never looked this lifeless. Blood was flowing down onto her dress. Alessa felt her heart break even more. She cried harder.

"Shut her up!" the Captain snapped.

One of the guards lifted his hand to slap her.

Alessa saw something move in the air and her eyes widened.

The guards holding her suddenly collapsed to the ground. Alessa looked, eyes widening in shock.

It was the man with strabiliante clothes.

Alessa could barely make out hazel eyes under the hood. He pulled his hands away from the guards' necks. Alessa watched in wonder as two thin blades pulled themselves back into the bracers on his forearms. More guards ran toward the man. The man expertly whipped around and disarmed one of the guards.

"Assassino!" the captian yelled, running down the street.

Alessa couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man in white looked like he was dancing as he fought. His cape twirled around him dramatically. He batted the guards away like they were flies. He was deadly and precise with his blows. Soon, none were left.

Alessa looked around at the carnage around her. The man in white walked forward and he untied her gag. "Are you alright?"

Alessa shook her head, looking toward Lia. She slowly got up and padded over to her sisters still body. Her feet cried out in protest with every step. Alessa collapsed to her knees next to Lia, wrapping her arms around Lia's still body. She watched as Lia's head rolled back like a rag doll. Alessa couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head in her sister's hair and she cried.

The stars of Roma seemed to cry with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alessa didn't know how long she knelt next to her sister's body. She cried until her eyes couldn't produce any more tears. She finally looked up, surprised to find the man in white still standing there.

He knelt beside her, reaching forward. He closed Lia's eyelids. "Requiescat in Pace," he whispered.

Alessa gulped back the lump in her throat. The man slowly stood up. "If you want to bury her and your parents, come with me."

Alessa looked up at him in awe. The sun was starting to rise, causing his robes to glow in a way. He looked like a guardian angel.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man smiled sadly. "You'll have plenty of time to find that out later. But now, you need to focus on your family."

Alessa nodded, knowing he was right. She tried to stand with Lia's limp body in her arms. Her feet cried out in protest and her legs started to shake.

The man took Lia's body from her arms. He held the little girl gently, letting Alessa lean against him. Alessa studied the sleeve she clung to. Not a drop of blood was on him. The only blood stains that shown was the blood from her sister's dress.

They slowly made their way toward the gallows. The man led her into an alley, setting Lia's body gently on the ground.

Alessa collapsed to her knees beside it. She stared blankly. This is a nightmare; this has to be a nightmare! Her mind kept screaming at her to wake up. Alessa reached out with a trembling hand to push Lia's hair away from her face.

The man squatted again. "I'll get the bodies. You just rest."

Alessa nodded. It was all she could do. The man's voice was like a soft breeze in the storm she was feeling. He patted her shoulder before walking out into the clearing. Alessa looked toward the gallows. She saw the familiar figures of her parents there. They swung in the small breeze.

The ice in her veins intensified and the contents of her stomach curdled. She wretched and didn't stop until she had nothing left. She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve, pulling Lia's body to her, hoping to find some comfort.

She didn't get any.

Lia's body was cold now. Alessa didn't cry. She had no tears left. She heard the clatter of a wagon and she looked to see the man driving it. She could barely see the bright color of her mother's dress in the haystack.

The man jumped down from the driver's seat and he helped Alessa up. He started to reach for Lia but Alessa smacked his hands away. She was determined to do this herself. She crouched down, lifting her sister up. She tottered over to the back of the cart. She set Lia's body in the bed, kissing her forehead before pushing her sister in to join her parents. Her legs gave out on her as she moved to go toward the front of the cart.

The man caught her as she crumpled. He let her lean on him again as he helped her get on the wagon.

Alessa clasped her hands in her lap. She felt her stomach lurch again when she saw the blood covering them. She didn't know if they were the soldiers, Lia's, or her own.

The man sat beside her, grabbing the reins. "The Borgia are going to be looking for both of us now. We must be quick."

She nodded. The man whistled and flicked the reins. The horse snorted and started trotting. The man went on the most secretive roads in Roma, riding out toward the countryside. Alessa stiffened when she heard the sound of hoof beats behind them.

The man looked over his shoulder. "Cazzo!" he growled.

He reached for the crossbow on his shoulder blades, handing it to her. "Fight. Your life depends on it," he ordered.

He sped the wagon up to breakneck speed.

Alessa looked at the crossbow in her hands. Her hands positioned themselves without her having to think. She quickly thanked God for having her Papa teach her how to fight. She took a deep breath and turned. She aimed, pulling the trigger. The bolt met its target. Alessa loaded and aimed for the next one. Another fell. Three were left.

The man looked at her in surprise, nodding in approval.

Alessa numbly let her hands take over as she finished off two more Borgia henchmen. One managed to get close to the side the man was on. He sped up to where he was equal with them. Alessa stiffened. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't shoot from this close of a range!

The man grumbled and handed her the reins. He stood up, leaping onto the soldier's horse.

The man and the soldier grappled and he finally unsheathed the blades from his bracers, slicing through the soldier's neck. The soldier limply fell off and the man took hold of the reins.

Alessa kept driving until they reached the graveyard. She stood up. Her feet were numb, so she felt no pain. At least her legs worked again. The man helped her down and she started to unhitch the cart.

The man looked at her in confusion. "Signorina, we can bury them."

She looked up at him, swallowing back tears. She knew what she had to do. "Papa and Mamma said that they would rather be ash," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

She had to be strong right now.

Alessa made her way toward a mausoleum on the other side of the graveyard.

The man stayed back with the wagon.

She pulled a torch off its place on the wall and she hobbled back to the wagon. She handed the torch to the man as she pulled herself up. She pushed the hay aside, swallowing more tears as she looked at her dead family. She reached down and pulled the necklace off of Lia. Blood stained the golden chain and the flower pendent that hung on it.

She reached down again and took her parents' wedding rings of their fingers. She undid the clasp on Lia's necklace and she put the rings on it. Alessa studied the three pieces hanging on the chain now. Her father's strong, normal gold band shone in the light. Her mother's slender, gold ring with just one simple diamond twinkled at her and Lia's flower curled around like it was the sun itself. Alessa kissed all of them and put the necklace on. She would wash the blood off later. She slowly got down from the cart, taking the torch from the man.

She tossed it into the wagon. The dry hay ignited immediately. The smell of burning flesh, hay, and wood filled the air.

The man helped her up onto the soldier's horse and he got on behind her. He led the cart horse behind them.

Alessa didn't dare to look at the pillar of smoke forming behind her.

* * *

Alessa groggily opened her eyes. Her world was rocking and swaying. She looked to see that she was on a horse still. They were on the outskirts of Roma. She looked up at the man.

He was looking forward, eyes scanning the area like a hawk. He rode toward a small tunnel entrance a little way's outside the walls of the city. The man got down and he helped her. She sighed as she felt the cool grass on her cut feet. She knew she would have to pay attention to them sooner or later, though.

The man led her to the entrance, opening the black, iron bar gate to it. Alessa looked down at the tunnel. She looked back at him. "Are you serious?"

He cocked an eyebrow. The movement seemed to say, 'does it look like I'm giving you a choice?'

She looked back down at the tunnel, sighing. She stepped in and waited for the man to follow behind.

He grabbed a torch and he started to lead the way. "Stay close," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Alessa followed behind the man. "Who are you?" she asked.

He glanced forward again. "My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Voi?"

Alessa cleared her throat. "Alessa Conti da Roma."

Ezio nodded. "E 'piacevole incontro si Alessa. I'm sorry that we couldn't have met in better circumstances," he said.

Alessa thought about the first time she saw Ezio. Lia had commented on his clothes. "Lia liked your outfit," she mused.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Mi sorella. We saw you with a doctor near the Colesseum. She said your clothes were amazing," Alessa mumbled. She felt silly now. Her throat closed up as she thought about how awestruck her sister was by looking at him.

Ezio smiled sadly before looking forward again. "The pain will go away," he suddenly said.

Alessa looked at him in surprise. "Che cosa?"

Ezio stopped, turning to look at her.

She suddenly realized how tall and broad he was with the action. "I lost my brothers and father to the rope. Even though I think about them every day, the pain went away. I can't help but think of my little fratello when I see birds or feathers. He loved collecting them."

Alessa gulped. "Why did they hang?"

Ezio sighed. "We were betrayed. I'm hunting down the ones responsible to this day."

Alessa looked down at her feet. "I hope you're right," she whispered.

They stood in a comfortable silence. Ezio patted her shoulder. "Come, I'm taking you to where you can be safe. I also need to ask you a question when we get there."

Alessa looked up at him in confusion. He had his back turned and he was ready to keep walking.

"Ask me what?"

Ezio paused and turned. A smirk was on his lips. "If you want to join a cause."


	3. Chapter 3

Alessa didn't know how long she followed Ezio. She wondered how long the tunnels went. She also wondered how he could navigate in the maze. She was willing to wonder about anything besides her feet. They weren't numb anymore, and she felt like she was walking on coals with every step. She stumbled a little when she stepped on a little pebble. She hissed in pain, leaning against the wall.

Ezio looked at her. "Va tutto bene?"

Alessa tried to put all of her weight back on her feet, but she almost collapsed from the pain. "Dannazione!" she hissed.

Ezio knelt down by her feet. He inspected them. He stiffened and looked up at her, scowling. "Why didn't you tell me your feet were cut? Ragazza stupida."

Alessa frowned at him.

He chuckled and let her lean on his shoulders. He navigated her away from pebbles and other debris in the tunnels. He finally stopped, pushing on the wall. The wall shifted and an opening was revealed. A warm light glowed from the opening. Ezio led her in and closed the door. He helped her up the stairs and opened another iron gate.

Alessa looked around in fasination.

Various maps and chalkboards covered the walls. A chalkboard hung beside a large wooden table. Various names with tallies underneath them were on the board. Alessa saw Cesare's name on one of them.

Ezio led her over to one of the plush chairs beside the fireplace. "Welcome to Isola Tiberina, home of the Assassins of Roma," he said.

Alessa looked at him suspiciously. She remembered the Captain yelling out 'Assassino'. It made no sense to her. "Who are you exactly?" she asked.

Ezio grinned. "I will explain. Let's get you cleaned up first, you'll feel better."

Alessa looked down at her feet, scrunching her nose. They were covered with dirt and blood.

Ezio led her to a chamber with multiple tubs in it. He set some clothes out for her. He leaned out of the doorway. "Machiovelli!"

"Si?" a deep voice answered.

"Is Claudia here?" Ezio asked.

"Si, she came with a message for you earlier," the voice replied.

Ezio grunted and said, "Wait here."

He walked out, leaving her alone.

Alessa slumped down onto a bench as she looked around the room. Three tubs sat in the middle of the room. Robes, towels, and soaps sat on the shelves on the other side of the room. She was sitting on one of the benches on the opposite wall. She saw the buckets that were used to fill up the only true bathtub in the room.

She shivered and leaned back against the wall. She realized how dirty she was. Her skin felt sticky from blood and sweat. Her dress was ruined, she didn't even have to look to know that.

The door opened and a woman about Ezio's age walked in. She had gorgeous brown eyes and a petite frame. "Alessa?" she asked.

Alessa nodded. The woman walked over to the pump and pumped some water into a bucket. She poured it into a pot and she put the pot over a fire in the little fireplace. She wiped her hands off on her dress.

"Let's look at your feet," she said, grabbing a rag and another bucket of water. Alessa just nodded. The woman reminded her of Ezio. Siblings perhaps?

Claudia studied her feet and she gasped. "Mio dio! Che cosa terribile!" she fumed.

Alessa cringed at the venom in her tone.

"Can't believe that idiota let you walk around this whole time?! Could he not see that you had no shoes? Bruta muto," Claudia huffed.

Alessa mentally nodded. Yes, they were siblings. Claudia cleaned her feet and put some medicine on the cuts. Alessa's stomach sunk as she did. This woman was cleaning her disgusting feet and they didn't even know each other.

"Grazie," she whispered. Her voice didn't want to work. It was probably from all the screaming.

Claudia looked up and smiled. "Prego. I'm glad to help. Mio fratello muto told me about what happened."

Alessa throat clenched and she swallowed the lump back. Claudia smiled sadly. _She understands too, at least she still has someone. _

"There. All done," Claudia chirped.

Alessa looked down at her feet. They were wrapped in bandages and the medicine made the pain go away, a little.

She nodded and started to stand up.

Claudia raised an eyebrow at her. Alessa smiled sheepishly and managed to stand. She started to undress. She wanted to get rid of everything about yesterday.

Claudia helped her and handed her a rag. She walked over to the fireplace and dumped the water from the pot into one of the smaller wooden tubs.

Alessa dunked her rag in and cleaned herself off and Claudia helped. When they were done with her body, Alessa dunked her head in the bucket. Claudia helped her wash her hair. Alessa dunked the necklace in as well.

After she dried off, Claudia handed her the clothes. The breeches were a soft brown and they hung loosely on her legs. She bound her breasts and she but the white shirt on. She tucked it in. Claudia helped her hobble out of the washroom and back to the plush chair. Alessa looked to see Ezio standing there, talking to another man.

Both men looked when Claudia helped Alessa sit in the chair. Alessa looked at Ezio and studied him. His hood was down now, revealing dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and his face. _Lia would have fell in love with him_, she thought.

He was a handsome man, but his face was too perfect for her liking. Alessa pushed the thought away. She had to figure out what she was going to do now.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Alessa shrugged.

"Her feet could have been better if you didn't let her walk around so much Ezio!" Claudia scolded.

Ezio shrugged. "The situation didn't give me that choice."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Well, next time you decide to save someone, make sure they have shoes! I'm getting back to work."

She huffed and walked away. Ezio frowned as she walked out.

Alessa grinned. She decided that she was going to like Claudia. Ezio looked back at her, gesturing to the man beside him. "Alessa, this is Machiovelli."

Alessa looked at Machiovelli and nodded in greeting. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now Messare Auditore, or do I have to wait five years?" she said.

Ezio raised his eyebrows at her, chuckling. He sat down in the chair beside her. "Do you know of the Knights Templar?" he asked.

And Alessa was told of something she never thought existed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you, Machiovelli here, and Claudia are Assassins, fighting against the Templars?"

Ezio nodded.

Alessa leaned back in the chair and she ran her fingers through her now dry hair. She knew that the curls were doing their magic and being wild, as usual. "And the Borgia's are Templars? They're the enemy?"

Ezio nodded again, his face becoming grim. Alessa rested her elbows on her knees and she clasped her hands together. Cesare Borgia ordered the death of her and her family. But she was still there. A Conti still breathes.

"Alessa, would you be willing to join our cause? To fight and stop the Borgia?"

Alessa looked up at him. His look wasn't judging or demanding. She knew that she could just walk out now and he would let her, even help her.

"You'll teach me how to fight? And how to be an Assassin?"

"Si."

Alessa looked at the bracers on his arms. She wanted to get her hands on those weapons and learn how to use them. Then she would stab them through the Captain's eyes.

She looked up at him. "Count me in."

Alessa trained for months after her feet healed. She was the only recruit for now so Ezio focused all of his attention on her when he wasn't on a mission. She had never been pushed so hard in her life, but it was worth it. Alessa saw every drop of sweat, every aching muscle, and every bruise as a step closer to avenging her family.

Finally, five months later, Ezio let her go on a mission with him. "We have to find Leonardo da Vinci's machine and we have to destroy it, along with burning the blueprints so Cesare's men can't build another one," he explained.

Claudia was digging through a chest in the weapon room. She tossed a hood and other pieces of equipment and armour. Alessa quickly braided her hair and she took the tunic that Claudia held out for her. Alessa pulled it on over her black shirt with a large collar. Two red stripes ran down both sides of the shirt and down at the flaps on the bottom. The front of the tunic only went to her waist, the rest went to her knees at least. She took the shoulder guards from Claudia and Ezio helped her put them on.

Ezio handed her two hidden blades. Alessa put them on carefully, like she was taught to. She buckled two belts over her chest to put her short sword and crossbow on. Ezio and Claudia stepped back and studied her.

"Pull the hood up," Claudia said with a smile.

Alessa slowly pulled the hood up. Ezio nodded in approval.

"Let's go."

* * *

They stole horses and they rode out to the countryside. "Leonardo told me that the newest machine is in a fort not far from here. We must be discreet," he said as they galloped over the country side.

Alessa nodded. She didn't want to mess this up; she wanted to prove herself. They stopped the horses in a small cosp of trees and they looked at the fort from the undergrowth.

Alessa looked at the small cliff that the fort was sitting at the base of. "Maestro Ezio, can I back you up from there?" she said, pointing at the cliff.

Ezio looked and grunted in approval.

She started to move. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Be discreet. Don't get caught. If we do, we could get Leonardo in trouble," he warned.

Alessa nodded and made her way out of the undergrowth. She snuck over to the base of the cliff and she leaped up to the nearest ledge.

She pulled herself up the side of the cliff. Alessa couldn't believe that she was scaling heights like this now. She wished that Lia could do this with her. She finally got to the top and she snuck over to where she could see Ezio.

She whistled and held up her fist, telling him the coast was clear.

Ezio moved out of the undergrowth toward the fort. Alessa watched to make sure he didn't get caught. She scanned the area for guards as he hid himself in various haystacks. He expertly climbed and leaped everywhere.

He finally reached the blueprints and he burned them. Alessa sucked in a breath when a guard started to walk in from around the corner. Ezio scaled the wall and was already making his way over to the machine, right as the guard turned the corner. Ezio stopped behind a building, beckoning to her.

Alessa searched for a haystack. She found one and did the 'Leap of Faith' as Ezio called it. She flipped over and landed in the hay on her back.

She waited until the guard walked by before leaping out and sprinting toward Ezio. She finally got to his side and they both watched from the shadow of a tower on top of a building.

Ezio pointed at one building. "The machine is in there. The window's are too small for me. Destroy the machine in any way you can," he explained.

Alessa nodded, leaping onto the building beside them. She then leaped onto the roof of the building the machine was in. She crawled through the window, leaping onto the rafters above. She crouched down, looking at the machine. It looked like an enourmous gun. She could only imagine the damage it could do.

Guards stood on either side of it. Alessa gritted her teeth, cursing them in her mind. She pulled a smoke bomb out of her pouch and she dropped it. The loud pop of the bomb and the smoke stunned the guards. Alessa used the pistol on her bracer and she shot. The bullet richocheted off the little bit of metal and the gunpowder on the machine ignited, causing it to explode.

Pieces of wood flew everywhere. Alessa covered her eys with her forearm, leaping across the rafters to the window. She crawled back out, looking for Ezio.

He was already running across the rooftops toward the place they snuck in from. Alessa leaped to the next roof, determined to catch up to him. She was a better climber anyway. She leapt across the rooftops as quickly as she could. She grinned, loving the thrill of leaping where no one else could. She finally caught up to Ezio and she scaled the wall before he even started. He reached the top and they both leapt off into some bushes below.

They sprinted toward the horses and they raced away, not looking back at the carnage Alessa started. They didn't stop until they reached the outskirts of Roma. Ezio slowed his horse down to a walk, looking at her. "You did well Alessa."

She smiled. "Grazie, Maestro Ezio."

He grunted in irritation at the name she gave him. She grinned impishly. She called him that just to annoy him.

"See if I take you on another mission if you keep calling me that," he growled.

Alessa laughed. "Cheer up old man!"

"I'm not old!"

Alessa laughed again and rode beside her teacher, somewhat happy for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio took her on more and more missions as the time passed. She would follow behind on the rooftops and attack if he needed her to or she would cover him in various situations. After a month, he finally let her go on a mission on her own.

"This man is Cesare's spy among the people. He usually tells Cesare of the dealings going on in the various shops of the district. If he dies…"

"Cesare loses information," she finished.

Ezio nodded in approval. "Si, a major link will be severed."

Alessa nodded and turned to leave.

"Alessa."

She turned back to look at him.

Ezio gave her a reassuring smile. "I believe in you. Buona fortuna."

Alessa smiled back before leaving the Isola.

Alessa leaped across the rooftops of Roma. She finished off guards and she hid when she had to, slowly making her way toward the main market of the district. She finally reached it, looking for a high point to scan the area on. She found a church and climbed toward the top of the spire. She crouched down on the cross, scanning the area for a man that fit the description Ezio gave her.

She watched one stall. Machiovelli said that the spy would be making his rounds by now. The woman at the stall was selling flowers. Alessa's heart clenched in pain; Lia loved flowers. She shook the thought away. The woman cringed in fear when a tall burly man walked up.

The man questioned her; then he left, kicking a bucket of flowers over before walking away. Alessa leaped, landing in a nearby haystack. She climbed out, moving to help the woman pick her flowers up, keeping an eye on her target at the same time.

"Grazie," the woman said, giving her a thankful look.

Alessa nodded and moved on. She blended in with the crowd, like she was taught to. The man finally finished his rounds, turning toward a nearby stable. Alessa climbed on top of the stable and waited to see what he would do next.

The man came out, his mount a big, black mare.

Alessa leapt onto the next rooftop, following him. She waited until he turned onto a deserted street. He got off the horse and he looked around.

Alessa crouched down, hoping to be able to catch some information before she finished the job. Another man walked up. "Did you get anything?" he asked gruffly.

"Si, one of the blacksmiths is supplying weapons to Auditore. They can have a little 'accident' tomorrow."

The other man chuckled. "Si, that would be good. Anything else? Did you find his location?"

"Sadly, no. Nobody knows where he is," the first man answered, shaking his head.

Both men turned their backs to the building; a poor decision on their part.

Alessa took that chance to leap. Both men released strangled cries as her blades severed their spinal cords and sliced through their throats. They crumpled under her weight. Alessa slowly stood up, blades sheathing as she did. She looked at the mare. She reached out, stroking the mare's velvety nose. The horse leaned forward, pressing into Alessa's hand. She grinned. She always had a way with the beasts. Alessa leaped onto the mare and rode off, leaving the two bodies behind.

She rode toward the Isola Tiberina, leaving the mare at a stable Ezio owned nearby. She planned to use the mare again. She exited the stable and scaled the wall of the building next to it. She made her way back toward the Guild. She leaped off the rooftops and she walked into the hideout.

"Damn you Auditore! Do you doubt my men?! Those French bastardos won't even see Roma!" a loud voice boomed.

Alessa looked to see an older man talking to the said Assassin.

Ezio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say I doubted your men Bartolomeo I just asked if you needed help!"

Alessa snickered at the sight of the flustered Assassin.

Both men's gazed snapped to her. Ezio grinned. "Bartolomeo, meet our first recruit, Alessa Conti."

Bartolomeo studied her and he smiled. "Another Assassin eh? Pantasilea! Come look!"

A petite woman walked in from the armory. She nodded in greeting. The couple turned back to Ezio. "Anyway, don't you worry you poor bastardo. My men will handle those French scopa!" Bartolomeo said proudly.

Pantasilea shook her head.

Ezio nodded. "Don't worry Bartolomeo. We will come and help when we can."

"Those French mercenaries aren't causing a problem Auditore. We can handle ourselves."

Another shake from Pantasilea.

Alessa cleared her throat. All three of them looked at her. "Mi mamma was French. She knew many generals. Who are we fighting against?" she asked, stepping toward them.

Ezio looked at her in surprise. Bartolomeo guffawed with no humor. "Octavian de Valois! He's just a coward!"

Alessa scrunched her nose up. Madonna Conti was a daughter of a general as well. Alessa had met many generals from the Italian and the French army, including the infamous Baron. Irritation rose up in her gut as she thought about the bastardo.

"C'est la chatte! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé! Je ne sais pas comment ma mère pouvait supporter d'être près de lui! Il n'a rien fait, mais se plaindre!' she spat.

The Italians looked at her in surprise. "You speak Francese?" Ezio asked.

Alessa arched a brow. He had to be joking. "Mi mamma was francese idiota."

Pantasilea started to giggle. "Shut your mouths, both of you. She can give us information about him."

Bartolomeo started to laugh. "Looks like you have a valuable recruit here Ezio! She's going to be useful!" he boomed, slapping Ezio on the back.

Ezio grinned at the action. "I know."

He then looked at her in expectation. "Well? How did your assignment go?"

Alessa pulled her hood back. Bartolomeo blinked in surprise, for some reason. "The job is done. They were trying to find us Maestro. They were going to kill the blacksmiths in that area."

Ezio sighed. Bartolomeo snickered. "Maestro?" he asked, elbowing Ezio in the side.

Ezio shrugged. "Looks like there's still an area around there under Borgia influence. We'll need more recruits."

Alessa nodded. "I ran into more guards than ever on the way there."

Bartolomeo looked at Ezio. "So what are you going to do, Maestro?" he said mockingly.

Ezio glared at him. "Find more students."

* * *

"You're fighting like a girl Tancredo! Finish him!" Taddeo yelled.

Tancredo must have heard him because he used quick, powerful punches, finishing the opponenet off. The man fell back, both eyes black and nose broken.

Men grumbled and cheered as his fratello stepped out of the ring. Coins were passed around. Taddeo clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Bene fratello! Quickest fight yet!" he laughed.

Tancredo grinned, drinking some wine from a flask.

Taddeo looked around. Another man stepped into the ring. He grinned wolfishly. "I'll take this one."

Tancredo waved him off. Taddeo pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He stepped into the ring. He took a deep breath and focused.

"Abbia inizio!" someone yelled.

The man ran forward and Taddeo almost laughed. This bastardo didn't know what he was doing. Taddeo stepped to the side and kicked the man in the gut. The man doubled over, giving Taddeo the perfect opportunity. He grabbed the man's head and he brought his knee up, dislocating the man's jaw. The man flew back to the ground, moaning in pain. Taddeo shrugged and walked over to where his brother was leaning against the fence.

"Dumb bastardo," he laughed.

Tancredo shrugged, drinking more wine. Taddeo leaned back against the wooden fence. He scanned the palazzo. He frowned when a group of Borgia guards walked in. He counted about 20. "Dannazione! What's with the big groups of Borgia femmine lately?" he grumbled.

Tancredo grinned at their nickname for the soldiers. They both watched the group of guards like hawks. The men around the arena scattered. Borgia guards meant that the fun and gambling were over.

A guard suddenly pointed somewhere. "Assassini!"

The twins looked to see two hooded people running toward the arena. Or, Taddeo should say, toward one of the barrels full of weapons.

The taller of the hooded pair grabbed a battle ax out of the barrel and he threw it. The ax twirled perfectly in the air and imbedded itself in the head guard's chest. The shorter of the two grabbed a spear and threw it.

Taddeo's jaw dropped. He had never seen such perfect form. The spear impaled two men.

Taddeo suddenly realized that there were many more guards than that. Perfect form or not. Those two men weren't going to last against the rest. There were too many.

Tancredo grabbed a long handled battle ax from the barrel next to them.

Taddeo grabbed a sword for himself. The two men on the other side of the arena stood their ground. The twins sprinted to their side.

They reached the two men right as the guards got close.

Both men had thin knives come out of their bracers and they attacked.

Taddeo swung his sword with all of his might as he reached the fight. The blade imbedded itself into the neck of the first guard he saw. He ripped the blade out and he swung it around, blocking a guards spear. He swung, basically pulling the spear from the guards hand, imbedding his sword to the hilt in the mans gut. He pulled it out and turned, expecting another attacker. His jaw dropped. His brother had ran out of guards too.

The two men were taking care of themselves.

The taller one swiped his blade across one guards lower calf, cutting the tendon there. He swung around with is other and imbedded it into the man's neck. He twisted around and slashed another man's neck.

The shorter man was even quicker. He weaved in and out of eight Borgia guards. He quickly stabbed one in the stomach and then came up, stabbing another in the jaw.

Both brothers gawked. They never seen anyone fight like that. The last guard started to run away. The shorter of the two reached down, grabbing a fallen spear.

He reached back, perfectly poised. He threw the spear.

Taddeo was reminded of the great Greek warriors of the past. The spear flew perfectly, hitting the retreating man square in the back. The shorter man wiped his hands off on his breeches. The taller one nodded in approval. They both turned, looking at Taddeo and Tancredo.

The taller one spoke. "You both fight well. I was impressed with both of your skills."

Taddeo saw Tancredo lean against his ax out of the corner of his eye. "So, are you really the infamous Ezio Auditore?"

Taddeo put two and two together. Of course, Assassini. The hoods and perfect fighting skills gave that away immediately. Taddeo started to think more clearly; due to the adrenaline of battle leaving his veins.

The taller man nodded. "Si, I am. Would you two be willing to use your gifts for a cause?"

Tancredo and Taddeo looked at each other. "Mess up Borgia femmine plans? Of course!" Taddeo laughed.

Tancredo nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Welcome to the Cause," the shorter man said, only, the voice didn't sound like a man.

Taddeo's jaw dropped. He looked at his brother. Tancredo looked just as surprised. Taddeo studied the shorter one. He now noticed the curves under the fabrics and the slender build of a woman. He tried to see the face under the hood. He could only see her lips. They were plump and kissable. If she wasn't an Assassin, he would have tried to charm her.

"Follow us, after putting on a shirt," Auditore said. Taddeo looked down at himself. He didn't see anything wrong with his torso. He loped back over to where he threw his shirt aside and he tugged it back on. He sprinted back to where his brother and the Assassini were waiting.

He looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Tancredo looked back. They were finally changing something. They have been talking about doing something other than fighting for gamblers.

They followed the Assassins.


	5. Chapter 5

Alessa tried to not focus on the men behind her. Or, she should say, she tried to not focus on one of the men behind her.

Ezio had decided to go at an agonizingly slow pace, not helping her situation.

She glanced at her mentor out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be in deep thought. Alessa took that chance to quickly tug the front of his hood before sprinting toward a wall; Lia would have done that to her. She reached the top, looking down her nose and crossing her arms. She hoped Ezio would get the hint.

Ezio growled in frustration, glaring up at her. He looked at the new recruits. "Well? Are you just going to stand there? Follow us," he said with a wave of the hand.

He scaled the wall, taking a spot beside Alessa on the rooftop.

The men looked at each other, shrugging. They scaled up the wall as well.

Alessa took off running. She leapt onto the next roof top, enjoying the thrill of soaring through the air. She climbed another wall, crouching when she reached the top. She glanced over her shoulder.

All three men were trailing behind her, just now getting to the wall.

She smirked before leaping off onto the rooftop below her. She sprinted to get speed for a big jump she saw coming up. She got to the edge and she leaped. She reached out when she got close to the other side, grabbing the edge of the roof, barely.

She pulled herself up and kept going. She finally reached the area the entrance to Isola Tiberina was. She waited on a nearby rooftop, waiting for the others. She saw Ezio climb up the shorter roof below her, the men trailed behind him.

Ezio pulled himself up onto the rooftop beside her.

"I hate how fast you are, you gatta," Ezio huffed.

Alessa smirked. She knew that he hated the fact that she was better than him in something.

The recruits climbed up seconds later. The one with darker red hair looked at her in bewilderment. "Cazzo! How are you so fast?"

Alessa chuckled, doing a Leap of Faith into a haystack. She climbed out, looking at the shocked men on the roof. She could hear Ezio's laugh from her spot on the ground. She stood in the courtyard, waiting for the men to come down. She could see the brothers looking over the side of the building in disbelief.

Ezio stood behind them.

Alessa stopped herself from laughing aloud when Ezio shoved them off the rooftop. They both landed in the haystack with surprised yelps.

"Christo!" one of them cursed as he climbed out. It was the darker haired one.

The one with lighter hair climbed out after his brother. "Maledizione!" he swore.

The darker haired one looked up at Ezio. "You stronzo!"

Ezio leaped.

Alessa rolled her eyes as he climbed out. "If a woman can do that easily, surely you two can learn it," he said with a smirk.

The men glared at him. Alessa let a laugh escape her lips, turning on her heel and walking toward the headquarters door. She entered, holding the door for Ezio and the recruits. She looked away when the darker haired one walked by her. She couldn't get the way he looked at her earlier out of her head. Her face grew warm thinking about it. She shook her head, closing the door.

"Welcome to Isola Tiberina, home of the Assassins," Ezio said, spreading his arms out.

The brothers looked around in wonder. All of the maps and chalkboards seemed to impress them too. Ezio guided the brothers over to the dining area. They all sat down. Alessa leaned on the wall behind Ezio. She hated sitting these days.

Ezio told the brothers about the war between the Templars and the Assassins, and what the Borgia really wanted. Both of them listened intently. Alessa wondered if she had the same expression on her face when she heard the same tale.

Ezio finished his story, leaning back in his chair. "What say you?"

The darker haired one looked at his brother. "Mio dio Tancredo, to think that all of this was going on..."

Tancredo nodded. "Si Taddeo," he mumbled, rubbing at his chin in thought. He looked up at Ezio.

"So, you want us to help?" he asked.

Ezio nodded.

The brothers looked at each other again. They both nodded. "I can't wait to learn how to use those bracers of yours," Taddeo said with a smirk.

Ezio nodded, standing. "Bene. Alessa, show these two gentlemen to a room, then have them come down to the basement."

Alessa nodded and started to walk toward the stairs. The men followed. She led them to a room, opening the door for them. They studied the room, looking around in slight awe.

Alessa rested her shoulder against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

Taddeo fell back onto one of the beds, sighing. "These are comfy fratello! Better than a bench at night, eh?"

Tancredo nodded and placed his hand on the other mattress, leaning over to see how soft it was. Taddeo looked at her and Alessa felt her breath hitch in her throat, to her dismay. He was handsome. Well, so was his brother, but something about him intrigued her. His amber colored eyes studied her.

Alessa lowered her head, hiding her flushed cheeks beneath the hood; she grew more and more irritated with how her body was reacting as the moments passed.

"What's your name, bella?" his deep voice asked. It was low and smooth, like rich coffee.

"Alessa Conti."

"Conti?" Tancredo asked. His voice was like his brothers, only it was softer, like coffee with milk.

Alessa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Si."

Tancredo looked at Taddeo. "Don't you remember? Why we had to stop fighting at the Carnival that day?"

Taddeo bolted upright, lookig at Alessa in shock. "You survived?!"

Alessa scrunched up her nose. She remembered that there was a brawl in the piazza that day. Unfortunately, she remembered every little detail of that day.

"Obviously," she snapped. She instantly felt bad. They didn't know what happened, it wasn't their fault.

The brothers looked at each other.

Alessa held back a frown. They did that a lot. They seemed to read each other like books, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Mi dispiace Alessa," Taddeo said, bowing his head a little.

Alessa's heart pounded unwillingly. Hearing her name come from his lips... She angrily pushed the feeling away. She cannot be distracted, now more than ever. _Why am I acting like this? I've seen handsomer men_.

"Are you ready to begin training? You're going to learn how to use the Hidden Blades," she said, trying to distract herself.

She turned and started to walk down the stairs. She pulled her hood back, sighing. She pulled her necklace out, studying the rings and the flower. She gripped them tightly in her hand before dropping them back down her tunic.

She had novices to train.

* * *

Taddeo's heart started to pound in excitement. He wanted to get his hands on those hidden blades ever since he saw Auditore and Alessa fight with them earlier. He thought about what happened to Alessa that day at the Carnnival. He remembered seeing her fight off some guards and then scaling a wall easily. She had nice legs.

He followed Tancredo downstairs where Alessa and Auditore were waiting. Both Assassins had their hoods down now. Auditore looked just like how Taddeo expected him to look, but Alessa...

He had been too far away to see her face that day.

She turned as they walked up. Her hair was as bright as he remembered, but it was her eyes that surprised him. They were either violet or a really unique blue, he couldn't tell.

Tancredo elbowed him lightly.

Taddeo frowned. His brother read him like a book, and Taddeo didn't like it all the time. Couldn't he admire a girl without his brother chastizing him?

"Ready?" Auditore asked.

Both brothers nodded.

Auditore led them down into the basement. A little fighting arena was set up with dummies made out of burlap bags stuffed with straw. Auditore walked over to a box, pulling out two pairs of hidden blades.

Taddeo swiped up a pair, looking at them in facination. He stopped himself from jumping when Alessa's fingers started to guide him through the intricate buckles ont he bracers. He looked to see Auditore helping Tancredo.

"You must be careful when putting these on. They were made to come out when you flex certain muscles. If you hit the trigger for them, you could hurt yourself or someone else," Auditore explained, pulling a buckle tight.

Taddeo nodded, watching Alessa's slim fingers work their way over the various buckles. He memorized her movements, so that he wouldn't need her help later on.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Taddeo gulped, looking down at the hidden blades to avoid her gaze. She stepped away and looked at Auditore, waiting for orders.

_How did she join this_? Taddeo wondered.

Auditore and Alessa walked into the little fighting ring.

"Here are some attacks you can use," Auditore said. He suddenly lunged forward.

Taddeo stiffened, his male instinct to protect a woman taking over as the larger man attacked Alessa.

Alessa dodged the attack, parrying with her own hidden blade. The two spared for a few moments.

Taddeo had to stop his jaw from dropping. They fought so smoothly, like it required nothing.

They stopped, looking at the brothers. Alessa pointed over to the practice dummies. "You can practice with those. Then you can spar against one another when you feel ready."

The Assassins walked out of the ring and started to make their way toward the stairs. "Have fun. Real training starts tomorrow," Auditore said. Alessa smirked.

Taddeo didn't like the message behind that smirk either.

* * *

Tancredo studied the bracers on his arms. He clenched the muscles in his forearm, causing the thin, silver blade to come out. He held it up in the lantern light, examining it. It was thin and sharp. Its sole purpose was to effectively kill, not leaving much evidence.

He looked up as Taddeo slashed at a practice dummy. His brother was loving the new weapons, it was obvious.

Tancredo stood up and walked over to his own practice dummy. He stepped forward, stabbing the straw-filled body in the neck with both of them. He pulled his hands apart, ripping a thin tear in the dummy's neck.

Tancredo grinned. He liked the weapons himself, but he prefered a long handled battle ax more. He elbowed his brother before he could rip another hole in the already mutilated dummy. "Let's go upstairs. We've been down here for a at least two hours."

Taddeo stopped and looked at him. He nodded, sheathing the blades. "I really like this Tancredo. I feel so powerful with these. I wonder how Alessa feels," he mused.

Tancredo rolled his eyes. _Great, Taddeo likes another bella ragazza_. Tancredo exhaled through his nose, shaking his head. He knew that his brother would lose interest in a few days.

Taddeo never got involved, not with their lifestyle. Tancredo knew that Taddeo wanted to settle down and have a true family, but Tancredo never saw that happening. Not on the road they were on. The only thing they were good at was killing and sneaking around, trying to survive.

"Focus idiota. You can't be thinking about her when we are on the battlefield. You almost leapt in the ring when she and Auditore were sparring," Tancredo chastised, pulling at a buckle on his left arm.

Taddeo frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not used to donne fighting! And neither are you," he accused.

Tancredo shrugged. He didn't like that they were fighting beside a woman now, but she has shown that she was capable, so he wasn't complaining.

He pulled off the hidden blades and walked upstairs.

Taddeo followed behind. They made it to their room, collapsing on the beds. The first decent beds they've had in years. Taddeo pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside. "What do you think mamma would say about this fratello?"

Tancredo shrugged. "She'd probably box our ears."

Taddeo chuckled and laid back down.

Tancredo blew the candle out. He sighed, thinking about their long dead mother; the only family they've ever known. She died when they were barely old enough to think for themselves.

Tancredo rolled over, wondering what exactly they were getting into.

* * *

The brothers trained for months. Alessa and Auditore pushed them to their breaking points a few times. New recruits also joined the cause over the short time they were there.

Taddeo frowned whenever one of them would make Alessa laugh or smile. He was okay with the female recruits, but the men were a different story.

One night, Taddeo stepped out onto the rooftop of the hideout. The full moon of Roma hung low in the sky.

"Ciao."

Taddeo jumped, hearing his mentor's voice.

He looked to see Auditore leaning on the far side next to the rung they did the Leap of Faith from. Taddeo couldn't help stop a grin from coming to his lips. That was his first night as an Assassin. He looked at his ring finger. The burn mark stood out against his pale skin.

"Ciao Maestro," he replied, walking toward the rung.

Auditore's lip curled a little.

Taddeo chuckled, leaning on the rail beside him.

"What's troubling you?" Auditore asked.

Taddeo sighed. "I don't really know...Sir."

Auditore grunted.

_Looks like he likes 'Sir' more than 'Maestro'_.

"Tell me. I might be able to help."

Taddeo looked at his mentor. Auditore crossed his arms, looking at him expectantly.

"It's Alessa," Taddeo finally mumbled, feeling like a child.

Auditore arched a brow. "What about her?"

"Everything."

Auditore chuckled, looking up at the moon. "I see."

Taddeo grinned. "Do you?" he asked, cocking his head in amusement. Surely the man couldn't read minds...could he?

"You want to beat the others' faces in when she smiles at them? You want to be the one standing by her side? I'm not blind Taddeo. You look like you're going to stab someone whenever you see her with the others, idiota."

Taddeo looked down at the street below, feeling more childish than before.

Auditore clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Give her time Taddeo. She's been many trials."

Auditore's boots thudded against the rooftop as he walked back to the door.

Taddeo sighed, looking up at the moon again.

* * *

Alessa made her way up the stairs to the rooftop. She needed some fresh air, there were too many novices at once. She noted with annoyance that most of the recruits giving her a lot of their company were the men. The women just looked scared of her. She blew some bangs away from her face.

She heard footsteps and looked to see Ezio walking down the stairs. "Ciao Maestro," she said with a teasing smirk.

Ezio glared at her. "Ciao Gatta di Roma."

It was her turn to frown. She didn't like being called the She-cat of Roma. "How is the night?" she asked, pushing the nickname aside.

Ezio smirked. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Alessa slapped his shoulder playfully before making her way up the stairs. She grinned as she reached the door.

Ezio had become more of an older brother figure to her now more than anything. She loved that they were like that instead of being too serious. She opened the door leading out onto the roof. She stiffened when she saw who was already out there.

Taddeo was leaning against the railing. He turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

Alessa gulped, shutting the door. She walked over and leaned on the railing next to him, trying to still her beating heart.

"Ciao," he said.

Alessa nodded, looking up at the moon.

Taddeo pointed at it. "Bella, isn't it?"

Alessa looked at him and grinned. She liked Taddeo. Even though he goofed around more than she liked, he was a valuable fighter and friend. He also was a genius when it came to planning out battles and escape routes, which saved her rear more than once. "Si, it is," she replied quietly.

Alessa pulled out her necklace, fiddling with the momentos hanging on it.

Taddeo noticed. "Were those their things?"

She looked up at him, nodding sadly. "Si, my parents liked plain things and Lia loved flowers."

Taddeo nodded, studying her.

Alessa frowned. "Que cosa?!" she grumbled.

"I'm just wondering why you're here, Bella," he said.

Alessa frowned. It irritated her when he called her that.

"Why do you think I'm here Taddeo? Amuse me," Alessa huffed.

Taddeo shrugged. "Revenge. Satisfaction. Healing?"

Alessa shook her head. "No, none of those are right."

"Then why are you here, Alessa?" he asked.

Alessa sighed, leaning back against the railing. She reached down, picking up her necklace and holding it out.

Taddeo squinted at the momentos as they swung in the gentle breeze.

"I fight for them. I fight for those who can't do something about the Borgia. I fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Like my sister..."

Alessa's heart sunk with the words. If only she had gotten Lia out of Roma in time.

"More noble than I thought," he mused.

She laughed with no humor.

They stood in a tense silence. "Tell me about her."

"Prego?"

"Tua sorella. Tell me about her, and I'll tell you about mi mamma."

Alessa smiled sadly. "She was very entusiasta. She was never grumpy. Flowers were always around the house. She was always by my side. For almost ten years, I had a little shadow always following me."

Taddeo grinned and leaned back next to her, crossing his arms.

"She looked Italiano too," she continued with a small laugh.

Taddeo chuckled. "Looked Italiano?"

Alessa shrugged. "I look like mi mamma. Too Francese. Lia at least looked like she was from here."

Taddeo just shook his head, an amused look came to his face. "Look at me."

Alessa looked up at him. She realized how much taller he was than her at that moment. He was almost as tall as Ezio.

He studied her face. She felt her blood quicken in her veins as his eyes roamed.

"I think I like Francese more than Italiano, Bella," he said huskily.

Alessa felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away. She had to get away. She didn't like how her knees were getting weaker and weaker as the moments passed.

"I just remembered. I have patrol tonight," she mumbled, pulling up her hood. She walked out onto the rung, not letting him get another word in. She leapt off into the haystack below. She peeked up at him as she walked away.

She saw him run a hand over his face and walk away from the railing. Alessa sighed and kept walking.

She really didn't have patrol duty.


	6. Chapter 6

Tancredo held back a sigh of boredom. Machiovelli got information from one of his spies saying that Cesare was trying to find a way to transport his troops. Taddeo fidgeted beside him, watching the house of the merchant the Borgia were after.

"Don't kill the Merchant or his family. We want the followers of that swine dead," Auditore had ordered.

Tancredo tried to not fidget himself. They have been here for hours. Even Alessa looked bored. Two guards stood next to the door.

A big commotion suddenly came from the house. Alessa stood up. "Andiamo," she said.

The guards ran inside. Tancredo mentally cursed. He could have taken them out. The Assassin's leapt down and ran toward the house. Tancredo and Alessa started to scale the wall while Taddeo crashed through a window. Alessa climbed into a second story window while Tancredo kept climbing. He secretly loved climbing walls. The calculations and the calm needed to do it thrilled him.

He finally got to the roof, looking around. His eyes widened when he looked down the street. More Borgia guards were coming.

"Cazzo," he grunted. He turned and started to run across the rooftop to the other side of the house. What greeted him caused him to skid to a halt.

A young, mocha skinned woman was standing with a middle aged woman. She was pulling on a hidden blade, reaching down for a weapon belt at her feet.

"Miss Alena, we need to go. There is nothing you can do!" the middle aged woman was saying.

"I can't leave her with those swine!" the young woman growled.

She then went on a spiel in a language Tancredo never heard of.

The woman just sighed and helped her belt on another knife.

Tancredo cleared his throat. Both women looked at him. The older one studied him and then nodded. "Ciao, fellow Assassino."

She held up her left hand, showing the burn mark. Tancredo was confused as to why she was there. He shook his head. "Who is in there still?"

The young woman glared at him.

Tancredo almost stepped back as her eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Mi abba!"

Tancredo had no idea what she said.

She sprinted over to the edge of the rooftop and she dropped down, skirts flying up at the same time.

Tancredo noticed that she was barefoot.

The older woman looked at him expectantly.

Tancredo sprinted over and dropped down after her. He swung down into the window to see the young woman trying to pull another woman out of the bed. There was a dresser in front of the door.

Tancredo hurried over to the girl's side, lifting the woman off the bed easily. He walked over to the window. He set the woman down on the ledge, glancing at the girl. "I'm going to go down. You just drop her down. I'll catch her."

The young woman's eyes narrowed, they were full of distrust.

"Fidati di me," he said, eyeing how the dresser in front of the door was slowly starting to shift.

She finally nodded and he leapt out of the window. He landed on his feet, looking up.

The young woman somehow managed to get the woman to the window ledge and dropped her.

Tancredo caught her with ease. The girl leapt out after her.

Tancredo looked up to see the middle aged woman up on the roof still. She leapt off into a haystack nearby. Tancredo held the woman, taking off down the streets of Roma, the two women followed behind him.

* * *

Taddeo cursed as he and Alessa leapt out the window to the building beside them. There were too many guards and they couldn't save the merchant.

They climbed up the building and sprinted across the rooftops. He looked around for his fratello. He gawked in surprise to see Tancredo running down the street, carrying a woman with two more following him.

He and Alessa looked at each other in bewilderment before leaping down. Taddeo rolled to lighten the impact and he sprinted to catch up with his brother.

"We have about 10 femmine following us! We need to get to the tunnels!"

Tancredo nodded.

Taddeo really appreciated how calm his brother was at the moment. He looked behind him to see the said femmine chasing them down the road. "Merda!"

Alessa looked behind, quickly pulling some throwing knives out. She twisted around, throwing them with perfect aim. Three guards in the front fell. Only seven now.

Taddeo then watched in surprise when the young woman behind him pulled some knives of her own out and threw. Two guards fell.

Only five.

The older woman suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Wait!" Alessa ordered.

They all skidded to a halt. The woman pulled a satchel off her shoulders and she tossed it to the young woman. She reached behind her and pulled a long knife from a hidden sheath in the back of her dress. She took out the first two guards, slamming the knife to the hilt in the first one's neck and then stabbing the second one in the ribcage. She twirled around and sliced another one's throat.

"She's one of us," Tancredo's soft voice said, cutting through the confusion.

Alessa grunted and grabbed the younger woman's hand, running again. Taddeo followed behind with his brother. He looked back to see the woman finishing off the last guard and running to catch up.

He smiled and shook his head.

You see the craziest merda with the Assassins.

* * *

Daisha followed the robed people down the tunnels they led Ireane and her into. She studied the one carrying her Mama. She had never seen such broad shoulders in her life. The man walking behind him was the same. The one carrying her Mama was a little taller though. She looked at the woman walking beside her out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't see the woman's face, but she walked like she was stalking something, boots barely making a sound on the floor.

Daisha could tell one thing about all three of them, though. They were deadly, and they knew how to fight. If the various weapons on their body didn't give that away, the way they walked did.

Daisha looked at her hidden blade on her forearm. Hers seemed primitive compared to theirs.

They finally stopped and the other man pressed on the wall, revealing a door. Memories of her former home flashed through her mind at the action. Daisha shook the thoughts away and followed the hooded people up the stairs, Ireane following slowly behind.

Daisha looked around the room she was led into. The first thing she noticed was an even taller and broader man than the two men leading her standing next to a dark haired man. A hooded man stood in the corner.

"Machiovelli, are you sure that's what Cesare is after?" the tall man asked.

The dark haired man nodded. "Si. He wants to transport his troops back to Italia."

Daisha's interest in their conversation immediately piqued. Troops? Back to Italia? That's what the man talking to her Papa wanted.

"Maestro," the woman said.

The tall man turned and his eyebrows rose at Daisha and her company. "What have we here?" he asked.

"The merchant's family Sir. We weren't able to save the merchant in time. Too many Borgia femmine there," the shorter of the two men said.

"Machiovelli was right though. Cesare wants to transport his troops to Italia," the man holding her Mama confirmed. Daisha liked his voice. It was soft and warm, like a breeze from the homes of her childhood.

The tall man looked at her Mama. "Is she sick?"

Daisha opened her mouth to answer but Ireane spoke before she could. "She's sedated Maestro Assassino. She was very ill to begin with. She needs a doctor," Ireane explained with a nod of respect.

Daisha had to stop her jaw from dropping. Ireane didn't show respect to anyone, not even her own Papa.

The tall man grunted, nodding at a small couch on the other side of the room. The man carried her Mama over to it and set her down gently; Daisha was close behind. She knelt beside the couch, stroking her Mama's hair.

"Taddeo, go find a dottorre," the Maestro ordered.

The shorter of the men nodded and walked out of the door.

"Alessa, la Volpe informed me that Cesare has a shipment of weapons coming in soon from the south side of the city. Take a few recruits down there and take care of them."

The young woman nodded and walked over to a flight of stairs, yelling out names at the same time. The other young man stood beside the couch, not saying a word.

Daisha studied the 'Maestro'. He was tall, with dark brown hair pulled back with a ribbon. His hazel eyes were sharp, like a hawk's. A beard covered the lower half of his face. He walked like the other people, like a hunter.

"So you are trying to defeat Cesare?" she snapped.

All four men looked at her in surprise. Ireane glared at her. The expression basically said, 'If you don't want me to skin you later you better shut up.' Daisha ignored it, glaring at the Maestro.

"Si, signorina. That is our main goal here," the Maestro answered. He walked over to her before continuing. "My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

He looked at Ireane. "And who are you, dear lady?"

Ireane grinned. Again, Daisha was shocked. Her nanny always had a frown on her face.

"So you're Giovanni's son. I should have known. Auditore's always cause trouble," she said.

"You knew my father?" Auditore asked, surprised.

Ireana nodded. "I used to work with him in Firenze. Then I had to go to England to watch this little she-dragon here," Ireane said, gesturing to Daisha.

Daisha glared at her. Auditore chuckled, glancing at Daisha.

Daisha glowered at him. He shook his head in amusement before looking at the man who helped her Mama. "Tancredo, show this young lady to a room. And take her madre up as well."

Tancredo nodded and picked up her Mama again. Daisha followed behind. She looked at Ireane over her shoulder. She and Auditore, along with the hooded man and Machiovelli, started to talk.

Daisha wished she knew what they were saying, or what was going on.

* * *

Tancredo carefully carried the woman up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. "Per favore, signorina?" he asked, nodding toward the door.

The young woman opened the door and he carried her mother inside. Tancredo gently set the woman on the bed, letting the young woman tuck her in. He saw the love and care as she did. He felt awkward, turning to leave.

"What's going on here, _Broad shoulders_?" she snapped.

Tancredo looked at her in confusion. What did she just call him?

"Speak!" she said, huffing and sitting down on the bed.

Tancredo slowly sat down on the chair beside the bed. He might as well tell her now and save Maestro the trouble.

"Do you know about the Assassins and the Templars?"

She shook her head.

* * *

Ireane studied Auditore. He resembled his father, a little. She saw a lot of Maria in him though. "So, you're the Maestro Assassin of Roma," she said, chuckling.

"Who was that girl? Why did you have to leave Firenze to watch her?" he asked.

She sighed. He was sharp, unfortunately. "She is from the Holy Lands, originally. She is also from a long line of Assassins. Other Assassins led an investigation in the Holy Lands to discover who she was. We were shocked with what we found."

"And that was?" Auditore prompted.

Ireane pinched the bridge of her nose. "She is a direct decedent of Malik Al-Sayf. Records that we found showed that he was a close friend of Altair and he helped lead the Assassins in Syria."

Auditore frowned. "How did you know that she was important?"

Ireane sighed. "Master Aland found her when he was doing business in the Holy Lands many years ago. She had a box with her. She looked in it later and it held many Assassin weapons, armor, and journals. Miss Alena can read Arabic and she said that the journals belonged to a Malik Al-Sayf. I sent word to the Assassins in Firenze and they investigated. I also studied the box. I don't think anyone opened that thing for centuries."

Auditore brought his knuckles to his chin. "A friend of Altair? This Malik?"

Ireane nodded. "Si."

Auditore started to slowly pace. "Can she fight?"

"Si, I taught her myself. That was my purpose, to guide her. I think she would have ended up teaching herself, though. She is a very bright young woman," Ireane said with a laugh.

Auditore chuckled. "Perfetto, she can help then."

Ireane nodded. "She's going to save her foster papa; with or without our help. She'll help us and our cause. She'll see that it is what she was born to do."

Auditore grunted. "Very well. Welcome back to the Creed, Ireane."

Ireane nodded. "I'll explain what is going on to Alena. It's better that way."

Auditore never got to reply because the said young woman stomped down the stairs.

Tancredo was right behind her, looking worried.

Ireane inwardly groaned.

Taddeo walked in with a dottore right as the commotion happened.

"Tancredo, take the dottore to Madonna Crossford," Auditore said calmly.

Tancredo basically leaped to the task, wanting to get out of the way of Alena's wrath. The dottore just shook his head and followed Tancredo up the stairs.

Taddeo looked around, confused.

Alena stomped up to Auditore, sticking a finger in his face. "You will allow me to help you kill Templars with your recruits! I refuse to accept otherwise and I will get my Papa back!" she hissed.

Auditore looked at Ireane in amusement.

Ireane gave him a look that said, 'I told you so.'

* * *

A/N: Since I could not find a free English-to-Arabic translator that also went to the Arabic alphabet, I will italicize all of the Arabic used in this fic. Daisha is also my sister's OC. She helped me come up with many ideas for this story and I decided to let her have her own little part in it with Daisha. If you want to know more about her, find 124GCode541 on DeviantArt and read her story "A Road Less Traveled"

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Daisha crossed her arms, frowning. Why wasn't this Maestro answering her? To her irritation, he just started laughing.

He looked at Ireane. "You warned me Signora."

Ireane shook her head in amusement. "That I did."

"As great as it is to get two new Assassins on board and all, what are we going to do about Cesare now? He going to try to force that merchant to support him now because your misfits couldn't save him," the dark haired man said, looking unamused.

Daisha saw something move out of the corner of her eye. The other man, Taddeo, looked like he was going to kill something.

"Maledetto bastardo! I haven't seen you go out and do half the merda we do in the five months I've been here! And what were Alessa, Tancredo, and I supposed to do? They had their whole armory pointed at his head and we were outnumbered. Even Ser Ezio couldn't have done anything!" Taddeo snapped.

"Taddeo! Calm yourself. Machiavelli, my **misfits** did the best they could. They saved three lives today at least. And they also confirmed our suspicions," Auditore said, frowning.

Taddeo pulled down his hood, pacing.

Auditore then stepped closer to Machiavelli and said something. Daisha strained her ears. She could barely make out some of the words Auditore said. "Don't ever say that. You're lucky Alessa isn't here."

Auditore looked at her again. "Mi scuso, Alena. I-"

"Daisha," she growled.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. Daisha lifted her chin up, looking down her nose. "My name is Daisha. Those English prudes didn't like my Arab name. So, they made me take on an English name instead. I am to be called Daisha here."

Ireane blinked and then smiled.

Auditore nodded. "Well, Daisha, I would be more than happy if you joined our cause. Ireane needs to settle some things with you first, though. Machiovelli, Taddeo, we will discuss our current situation elsewhere."

With that said, Auditore walked out of the main room; Machiovelli and Taddeo following behind.

Daisha looked at Ireane. She was confused. Didn't that other man, Tancredo, already explain everything? She was ready to save her Papa! She didn't need any more explanations!

"Ireane! I-"

"Sit. I have things to tell you child. You don't know the whole story yet," the woman said, sitting down. Her joints clicked and popped as she did.

Daisha sniffed and sat in the chair next to it. "Daisha, you probably already figured out what Malik was by now," Ireane said.

Daisha nodded. Of course she did. Al-Sayf wrote about Templars and a war in his journals.

"Daisha, have you ever wondered why your family had that box? A box that happened to have Assassin weapons and detailed journals?" Ireane asked, folding her hands onto her lap.

Daisha frowned. The thought never occurred to her. She just accepted the fact that her parents had that box and that she inherited it. No questions asked.

"Daisha, I have to tell you more about your family," Ireane said, concern crossing her face.

Daisha leaned forward and prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

Tancredo watched as the dottore checked on the woman. She looked pale and her breathing was shallow.

Maybe throwing her out the window was not such a good idea.

Tancredo thought of the young girl downstairs. She had some guts to say that to Maestro. Tancredo hoped that she was okay. Maestro didn't look angry though, so Tancredo's worries were easily settled.

He felt bad for her. Her father was captured and her mother looked like she was ready to meet her end. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He stood beside the doctore.

"Well?" he asked.

The dottore looked up from the woman. Tancredo inwardly flinched. He hated those masks. Were they really necessary? Did they want to scare their patients?

"She's very weak. The sedative you told me she was given just made her fall into a deep sleep. She'll be awake in time."

Tancredo frowned. "Do you know what's really wrong with her?" he asked.

The dottore sighed. "Her heart seems weak. She's showing all of the signs of it. It's normal for someone her age though. I'll leave some medicine behind. Tell that young woman that she needs to take three pills every morning."

Tancredo nodded. "Grazie Doctore. The giovane will appreciate this."

He handed the dottore some coins. The man nodded and Tancredo showed him out. Once the dottore was out, Tancredo sighed. Those men always made him nervous. He looked around. The said young woman and the middle aged woman were sitting in the joining room. Tancredo tried to sneak away.

"You can come in young man," the older woman said.

Tancredo mentally cursed. He was good at sneaking around, one of the best actually, but the woman somehow caught him. He slowly walked over to the wall, leaning back against it. The young woman studied him.

Tancredo his cheeks start to tingle as a blush rose. She was beautiful, in an exotic way.

"Grazie," the girl said quietly.

Tancredo blinked in surprise. _Que cosa?_

"You helped with my Mama earlier. Grazie _Broad Shoulders_."

Tancredo slowly nodded. _What in the world is she calling me_?

"Si, grazie for helping Daisha and I. If Madonna Crossford were awake, she would say the same," the woman said.

Tancredo nodded. Daisha, so that was her name.

"What did the dottore say?" Daisha asked, dark eyes flashing.

"He said that the sedative just made her fall into a deep sleep. He left some medicine behind for her. He instructed that she take three pills every morning after she wakes up."

Daisha nodded, looking back at the woman. "Ireane, will you please check on her?" she asked.

The woman, Ireane, nodded and walked up the stairs. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, _Broad Shoulders,_ what exactly do you recruits do? And when can we save my Papa?" she asked.

Tancredo ducked his head down, hiding his face behind the hood. The foreign words were soft and they almost sounded like the wind.

He opened his mouth to answer, but apparently he didn't answer quickly enough for her. She got up and walked over to him, standing very close. "Are you going to answer me or not, Broad Shoulders?" she asked, brow furrowing.

Tancredo cleared his throat, trying to not focus on her. He looked to the side. "We go on missions. We disrupt as many of Cesare's plans as we can. And we have to wait for the right time to save your Papa. When the opportunity comes, we will take it, te lo prometto."

The girl nodded. She looked satisfied with his answer. She stepped away, turning toward the fireplace.

She looked into the empty grate. Tancredo studied her slim fingers as she ran her hand over the top of the mantle.

"So, that Taddeo is your fratello, si?" she asked suddenly.

Tancredo stiffened, holding back a sigh. For once, he wished women would ask about him for once.

"Si, he is. He likes wine. He loves summer and his favorite color is red," he droned off.

That was usually his answer when girls asked about his fratello.

Daisha frowned. "I didn't ask you for his life story! I just asked if he was tuo fratello! Sciocco _Broad Shoulders_."

His jaw almost dropped. _All right, she called me 'Silly….' I don't know what_, he thought.

She walked up to him again to where they were almost touching. She craned her neck to look at him. Tancredo just then realized how tiny she was. Her head barely reached his shoulder and he bet that he could wrap his hands around her tiny waist.

He blushed at the thought.

"Why did you tell me about tuo fratello? I was going to ask about you but I guess I shan't now!" she giggled.

Tancredo looked into her flashing eyes. They weren't dark like he thought they were. In the different light, he could see that they were a dark green.

She smiled, causing his heart to skip a beat. She poked his chest. "I like you _Broad Shoulders. _Tancredo right?"

He slowly nodded. This girl confused him.

She reached up and pulled his hood back. He stiffened. The skin on her knuckles brushed his cheek in the process, causing the skin to tingle. Her face became pensive as she slowly lowered her hands again. She impishly grinned, making her look more exotic.

_Dio, help me_, he thought as his heart raced.

* * *

Taddeo stomped down the stairs. He finally agreed with Volpe. That Machiovelli is a bastardo. Some novices stared as he grabbed a long knife from a barrel, leaping into the practice ring. He charged one of the dummies.

He angled his knife up and stabbed into the dummies ribcage; the knife would have pierced the heart. He tore the knife out and twirled, throwing the knife into another dummy's neck. The novices backed away as he exited the fighting ring, hands on his hips. He wanted to hit something.

He exhaled through his nose, trying to calm down. He looked at the Novices. They looked like they were about to piss themselves. He relaxed, chastising himself. Auditore warned him that anger clouds judgment.

"Scusi. Machiovelli pissed me off," he explained.

One of the novices breathed a sigh of relief.

"Called us misfits again, didn't he?" one of them asked.

Taddeo grunted and walked up the stairs. He didn't want to tell them the whole story right now. He crept over to the stairs leading up to the rooftops and he walked out. He stood in the middle of the roof, enjoying the fall breeze.

Movement on the rooftops caught his attention. He saw Alessa's familiar shape along with three novices leaping across the rooftops. She leapt onto the Isola's roof. She waited for the novices before walking over to him.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" she asked.

Taddeo shook his head. Alessa nodded toward the door. The novices walked in, leaving Taddeo and Alessa alone.

"Now are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"It's that bastardo Machiovelli. He downright insulted us!" Taddeo fumed. He started to pace again.

Alessa nodded. "Said that the Merchant thing was our fault, huh?" she said.

Taddeo looked at her in surprise. She hit the nail on the head. "How did-?"

"Ezio has been complaining about him. Volpe and Machiovelli have a hold on his arms and they are tugging in opposite directions. He's giving everything he has to make sure Volpe or Machiovelli don't leave. They are both important," Alessa explained.

Taddeo grunted. He didn't care if Volpe stayed or not. Machiovelli was the one pissing him off.

Alessa crossed her arms and sighed. "Just relax Taddeo. Machiovelli helps us more than you know. Ezio needs him and the whole Guild wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," she said.

Taddeo frowned, crossing his arms. She was right. He knew that, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Alessa smiled, shaking her head. She smacked his shoulder. "Come on malumore. We can give some good news to Maestro. He's going to like what we found out."

Taddeo arched a brow. "What did you find?"

Alessa turned away. "A…piece of information."


	8. Chapter 8

Alessa walked down the stairs. She finally got to the bottom flight, walking toward the dining area. Her hood was suddenly yanked off and she was being held back. She frowned at Taddeo over her shoulder.

He let go of her hood. "Sir Ezio is letting that girl and her servant or whatever she is join us. What do you think? And are you really not angry about Machiovelli?"

Alessa shrugged. "You'll see what I think about Machiovelli in a moment. So tell me the whole story, Maestro let that exotic girl and her servant join? I knew the woman used to be an Assassin but the girl?" she pondered.

Taddeo shrugged. "She can throw knives as well as you."

Alessa frowned. "Yes. But is that all she can do? She has to be able to do more than that. And if she wants to save her father, she might not have the time to be trained."

Taddeo shrugged, not looking convinced.

Alessa knew that she was right. If that girl couldn't fight, she would have to stay here or with Claudia at the Rosa in Fiore. She turned back around and walked into the dining area. She needed to tell Ezio what she and the other novices found, now.

The dining area was cluttered with extra tables and chairs now because of the increasing number of Assassins. Alessa walked around the obstacles to where her teacher was talking to Volpe and Machiovelli fervently. The three novices that were with her shuffled their feet in excitement. _So, they didn't tell him yet. Bene._

"You two need to get along! We are all fighting for the same cause! Your bickering can destroy us!" Ezio was saying.

Alessa frowned. She never heard him this angry before.

"Don't you find it strange that the Templars just **happened** to have reinforcements nearby just as your best recruits were going to save the Merchant?" Volpe sneered.

Machiovelli glared at him.

Ezio growled in frustration. "That area is heavily under Borgia influence. Of course guards were going to be around if there was trouble! And Machiovelli, you need to stop doubting our recruits. The three I sent are the best and I trust their judgment," he snapped.

Alessa couldn't help but feel a little proud. He thought that she was one of the best, not that she doubted it. She knew she was, due to experience and former training from her father. She saw Taddeo puff his chest out a little more at the words. She grinned.

"Maestro," Alessa finally said, stepping closer to them.

All three men looked at her. "Ah, Alessa, how did it go?" Ezio asked.

Alessa almost frowned again. He looked frustrated and tired. "Bene. And you'll like what we found."

"And what did you **Misfits** find?" Machiovelli asked, crossing his arms.

Alessa curled her lip, reaching for the hilt of a throwing knife. She threw it; it twirled through the air perfectly. It embedded itself into the wall with a twang and it vibrated from side to side, right beside Machiovelli's head.

He looked at it in surprise and anger.

"I'm the original Misfit, Machiovelli. Don't forget that," Alessa growled.

She saw Taddeo try to hold back laughter. She grinned herself. The look on Machiovelli's face was priceless right now.

Ezio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, what did you find?"

Alessa reached into her pouch, pulling out a huge booklet of papers. She dropped it on the table. "These papers have every import and export date in Roma. Everything the Borgias are ordering or shipping out is in those papers. We found them on a merchant that was hiding in one of the wagons," she said with a smug grin. Take that Machiovelli.

Alessa looked at Taddeo and she almost smiled. He looked like he wanted to devour the papers.

Ezio picked it up, leafing through it. His eyes widened and then he smiled. "Bene. You all did a good job for a bunch of misfits," he said, looking at the novices standing to the side.

They all beamed with pride. Alessa couldn't help but grin. The Order was growing; everyone was becoming more of a family day by day. She helped train those novices, and all that work paid off.

The good moment couldn't last long though.

"Maestro, there is one problem," Alessa said, feeling sheepish.

Everyone looked at her. "And that is?" Ezio asked.

Alessa sighed. "The first pages are Italian. The rest are in Spagnolo."

She couldn't read the writing, but she recognized the scrawl.

Ezio grumbled a curse. "Does anyone know anyone who reads or writes Spagnolo? I recognize the dates, that's all."

"Dates for what?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Alessa looked to see the exotic girl with Tancredo behind her in the doorway.

Ezio looked at her. "Do you speak Spagnolo, Daisha?"

Alessa looked at the girl in curiosity. _I wonder where she's from_, she thought.

"Castellano? Sí, señor, puedo leer, escribir y hablar la misma. Es muy fácil," Daisha said with an impish grin.

Alessa grinned. The girl had spunk. She liked it.

Ezio smirked, holding the papers out to Daisha. Daisha pursed her lips as she looked through the papers. Tancredo looked over her shoulder, trying to see what it said.

Alessa studied the two. Daisha was very petite. Alessa could tell that she was strong though. Her dark hair went halfway down her back in waves. She had a pixie-like beauty. Alessa suddenly felt self-conscious about her own frame. She was short and curvy. She crossed her arms and shook the thought away. She almost giggled. Tancredo looked like a giant compared to Daisha.

"The bastardos that wrote this wanted to make sure that no other Italiani could read this. They even wrote the numbers out," Daisha grumbled.

Alessa looked up at Taddeo. He looked at her, shrugging.

She looked around at everyone and then looked at the doorway when she heard footsteps. The other woman walked in. Alessa saw a small smile appear on her lips before she walked over to Ezio. Ezio nodded at the woman and looked at Daisha again.

Daisha finally grinned.

"We need something I can write all of the dates and information in," she announced, placing the papers on the table.

Alessa grinned. Finally, they have an advantage against the Borgia.

Ezio nodded. "There will be time for that."

Alessa stiffened when Daisha frowned. She noticed that both of the Marino brothers' eyes widened as well.

Daisha slammed her palms on the table. "Alright Messare Maestro, I expect to be able to go out on those missions since I'm going to decipher these. My papa is in danger and I'm not going to wait around just because you say we have time! We don't! Yebnen kelp!" she growled.

Alessa's eyebrow rose in surprise. She looked at Ezio. He was just grinning. Alessa frowned. If any other recruit talked to him like that he would have at least snapped by now. He was calm though. A movement out of the corner of her eye alerted her of Tancredo. He was now standing beside his brother.

"So, what do you think about her fratello?" Taddeo quietly asked.

Alessa almost laughed when the woman had to literally hold Daisha back because Machiovelli said something. She strained her ears to hear the brothers' conversation.

"She's fine, I guess. She calls me something in that language though. I don't know what it is and it bothers me," Tancredo replied.

Alessa stopped a chuckle from escaping.

"Lei è carina, no?" Taddeo asked.

Alessa rolled her eyes. Daisha was now trying to crawl across the table to get to Machiovelli. Ezio was just laughing at the scene.

"Fratello!" Tancredo chided.

"You think she's bella! I knew it."

"No you bastardo."

"Si. You were standing really close to her. And your face is red!"

Alessa almost laughed when she heard a heavy thump behind her, telling her what Tancredo thought about his fratello's last comment. Taddeo just laughed.

"She was looking at you weird when I saw her around you though. I saw it!" Taddeo continued.

"Why would she look at me?"

Alessa sighed in exasperation and turned around, surprising the twins.

"Tancredo, you're generoso, why wouldn't she look at you?" she said in annoyance.

The taller of the twins always put himself down, and she didn't know why.

Tancredo blushed and looked away. Taddeo gawked at her. She rolled her eyes and thumped him on the chest playfully.

"I guess you're bene," she said with a grin.

Taddeo laughed. She smiled and turned back around when Ezio spoke. "Daisha, you have to prove yourself to my collegues before you go on a mission, mi dispiace."

Daisha huffed, crossing her arms. Alessa smiled. The girl had a lot of spunk. Ezio looked at Alessa.

"Alessa, take Daisha upstairs and get her changed. Tancredo, you'll be the one testing her."

Alessa looked at Tancredo, almost laughing at the expression on his face.

Tancredo was pale now. Alessa looked to see Daisha look at him and smile. The tiny girl walked up to Tancredo and stood really close to him. "Be ready _Broad Shoulders_," she said before walking away.

Alessa giggled a little at Tancredo's expression. He was blushing, and he was paler than before. He looked like a clown.

She stepped away from the twins, following Daisha up to the her room. Daisha pulled out a box and she threw some robes and armor on the bed. The girl stripped and started to pull on the tunic. Alessa rolled her eyes. She stopped the girl and helped her bind her breasts before helping her get the rest of the outfit on.

"So, what did you call Tancredo?" Alessa asked. She was about as puzzled as the poor man was.

Daisha shrugged. "Spalle larghe."

Alessa looked at her in surprise before bursting into laughter. "Why do you call him that?" she managed to get out.

Daisha shrugged. "I simply say the truth, no? His shoulders are very broad. Why do you ask this Alessa?"

Alessa held back more laughter. "He looked like he was about to pass out when you called him that. I'm going to enjoy seeing that more if you really go with us on missions"

Daisha grinned impishly. "If? I will go. Not going is not an option."

Alessa grinned. Yes, this girl had a lot of spunk, and the Assassins were going to need every ounce of it.

And she wanted to learn some words in that language to tease Taddeo with.

* * *

Tancredo wanted to run away. Fight Daisha? No, he wasn't doing it. The heavy weight of Taddeo's arm around his shoulders was a little comfort. Just a litte.

"Relax Fratello! All you have to do is practice. It's not like it's going to be real or anything!" his brother laughed.

Tancredo glared at his brother.

Heavy footsteps made Tancredo look over at Ezio.

The older man walked up. "You're alright with that, right Tancredo? We just need to see what she can do."

Tancredo sighed. He couldn't say no to Maestro. He nodded.

Ezio nodded, walking down the stairs to the practice area. Tancredo followed slowly behind. He slowly dragged his feet over to the fighting ring.

Barrels of different weapons were on the outsides of it. He took a long battle ax out of one of them. He saw some of the novices, his brother, and Maestro back away from him out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but grin. He liked that everyone stayed away from him with this weapon in his hands, even if the head was just wood on this one.

He stepped over the low wooden fence and he leaned on the long handle. He pulled his hood down lower. He didn't want anyone to see him blushing, especially Taddeo. His fratello would give him merda for weeks.

Tancredo wondered how Daisha would fight. He felt his cheeks warm up. The very thought of her made him blush, and he didn't like it. It was supposed to be Taddeo thinking about ragazze belle and charming them, not him. He frowned. He just realized that he never really did any thinking and charming when it came to that area.

He pulled his hood down farther and he tested the weight of the practice battle ax. The wood that made up the blade was almost as heavy as an original would be. Tancredo swung it a few times to get used to the weight.

The opening of the door informed everyone of the girls' arrival. Tancredo looked and he gulped when they came down. Alessa came down first, followed by Daisha, Ireane, Machiovelli, and Volpe. Daisha strode over to the practice ring and she stepped in.

Her petite frame was now wrapped in a white tunic-like armour. That made her coffee colored skin stand out more and her dark green eyes flashed playfully at him from under the hood. She had hidden blades on both arms and a knife strapped to her back. Tancredo looked for more weapons while he could. He knew that she couldn't see any on him besides the hidden blades and the ax. Tancredo always made sure his weapons were hidden.

"Ready?" Ezio asked.

Tancredo readjusted his grip on the ax, nodding. Daisha nodded as well.

"Abbia inizio!"

Daisha attacked. Tancredo widened his stance and blocked her hidden blade with the head of the ax. He easily held his ground as she tried to push toward him. He pushed her away and he swung. He saw her duck, thankfully. He had seen what a practice ax can do to a dummy.

Daisha came forward again. Tancredo let his body take over. He deflected her attack again and he spun, the ax head hissing as he did. He wasn't fast enough though. Daisha was quick.

Really quick.

Tancredo tossed the ax aside, realizing that it wouldn't help him, blocking her hidden blade with his own. He leaned forward, trying to use his size and weight against her. Her eyes widened when she realized this. Tancredo felt like some little strings just tugged on his heart. He really didn't want to hurt her. He hesitated.

Daisha suddenly did something that he never saw anyone do. She suddenly widened her stance and did the splits. She twisted around while he was off-balance and she knocked his feet from under him. He fell down, rolling away before she could stab him.

He got up quickly, unsheathing both of his blades. She got up as well and they attacked.

Tancredo never moved this fast in his life. He was blocking, attacking, blocking again. He felt a drop of sweat drip down his forehead. If he missed a beat, this girl could kill him. He heard his brother curse from the sidelines. Tancredo ignored him, spinning quickly. Daisha held her blades up to block his spinning ones and he took that chance to leap forward, tackling her to the ground.

He tried to pin her down but she was more slippery than a snake. She twisted around and she managed to get away from him. He dodged a hidden blade, somersaulting backward. He grabbed the ax he thrown aside earlier, swingin from his kneeling position. Daisha let out a barely audible squeek as the ax blade hissed by her face.

Tancredo got up to attack but he was too slow. Daisha leaped into the air and her blades were heading for his neck. Tancredo did the only thing he could do. He held up the ax and hoped for the best. Her body slammed into his, knocking him off balance.

He felt the air rush out of him as his back hit the ground. He heard a heavy thunk and he soon found himself looking face to face with those flashing green eyes. He heard Taddeo laughing. Tancredo looked down, grunting in surprise. Daisha's blades were embedded in the ax handle.

Daisha looked, laughing. Then she tried to pull her blades free. Tancredo suddenly realized what position he was in. The girl was straddling his waist and her face was inches from his.

He gulped. This was not good.

Tancredo cleared his throat. "Um...I can help," he said, nodding at the hidden blades.

Daisha nodded and started to pull and Tancredo started to pull as well. He felt them loosen and he was suddenly thrown back when they came free. Daisha fell back onto his legs and he slammed into the ground again.

Daisha just sprawled out on his legs, laughing along with some of the other novices and Taddeo. Tancredo smiled. He liked her laugh. It was soft and whispery, like that language she spoke.

She slowly got up and she held out a hand. Tancredo hesitantly reached out, letting her pull him up.

She suddenly stepped closer and reached up on her tiptoes to get her face close to his. "You fight well, _Broad Shoulders_.".

She gave him an impish grin before walking away.

Tancredo felt his face flush and he pulled down his hood more.

This girl was going to be the death of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Daisha pursed her lips in irritation. She hated following targets. It's a tedious task that was mentally exhausting. There was one good thing about this, though. _Broad Shoulders_ was with her. She grinned at the thought, looking over at where he was crouching on the rooftop across the street.

He was hiding behind a bell tower, waiting for her signal. She looked back toward their target. It was a merchant that the Borgias did a lot of business with.

But to Daisha, he was a link to finding her Papa.

The merchant started to walk away, turning a corner. Daisha held up her hand and motioned to Broad Shoulders. He whistled and ran over the rooftop.

Daisha felt a little stab of irritation. How can a man that is so much bigger than her be better at hiding and sneaking around? It made no sense to her.

Then again, a lot of stuff hasn't made sense to her lately.

She shook her head. She never paid attention to men. They were silly and didn't make sense. But, _Broad Shoulders_….his voice was a warm, soothing wind that calmed her. It made her stop and pay attention to him, whether he liked it or not.

She leapt off of the rooftop and she strode through the crowd. She weaved her way through until she saw the merchant again. She paused and turned a corner before he could see her. She looked from behind the corner. She saw Tancredo on the rooftop near the merchant. Then he disappeared. Daisha became irritated again. _How did he do that_, she spat inwardly.

She stepped from behind the corner when the merchant started moving again. She stood in huge groups of people and hid when she could. The merchant finally stopped and waited in an empty alley. Daisha waited from around the corner. She heard a quiet whistle from above her. She looked up to see Tancredo on the roof above her.

He pointed down the street. Daisha quickly walked the opposite direction. She looked behind her. Borgia guards were making their way down the cramped street. They seemed to be protecting somebody. The group stopped and Daisha saw a wealthy looking man walk into the alley way.

Daisha kept her eye on the Borgia guards. Tancredo would have a better chance at eavesdropping and killing the merchant and his contact anyway. She suddenly heard loud thumps from the alley. Tancredo must have made the kill.

She sprinted forward, weaving her way through the confused Borgia guards. She stabbed and shoved when she could. She leaped up onto some boxes onto the roof. Tancredo appeared from the other side of the roof. They ran beside each other across the rooftop.

Daisha leaped across to another rooftop and Tancredo was right behind her. She looked behind her, growling in frustration. Borgia guards followed them on the rooftops and they had guns pointed at them. Tancredo hid behind a chimney and pulled her to him before a bullet could hit her. She spun around and threw a knife. She grinned in satisfaction when the knife embedded itself in the man's neck. She turned to run again but Tancredo was just standing still now.

"We have to fight back now," he said quietly.

Daisha looked and saw some guards on the ground. "I'll take care of them!"

She saw Tancredo look at the guards on the ground. "Wait! Daisha! Stay with me! It's safer if we fight-"

She didn't hear the last part of his sentence. She already leaped off of the rooftop. She assassinated two of the unsuspecting guards, their blood sprayed everywhere. She sprinted into an alleyway. She was better at fighting in close quarters. She spun around and slashed a man's neck with her hidden blade. She spun again and left a deep gash in another man's chest. She weaved in an out of the guards. She twisted around and stabbed a man in the stomach many times.

She grinned. The Maestro taught her that move. It was her favorite.

She ducked as another man swung his sword. He lodged the blade in the man she just stabbed. Daisha rolled on the ground and she stabbed the man in the foot. She swung her leg up. Her foot connected with his jaw. She heard bones and ligaments snap in his foot as he fell back, his own weight working against him.

She sheathed the blade and spun when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up and she stopped her jaw from dropping. This man was literally three times her size. His looming figure blocked out the sun. He swung the ax he was holding. She squeaked and ducked before the ax hit her. Daisha gulped. This man was as good with an ax as Tancredo was.

Daisha rolled away and she scowled. This was a fight that she will win. She soon found herself facing the wall. She quickly ran up it and kicked off. The man wasn't prepared and she kicked him in the face. He dropped the ax. She scrambled to get in a better position to make the kill. She found herself not having much room in the cramped alleyway though; she wasn't used to big enemies like this. She didn't get there fast enough. The man tackled her.

Daisha yelped when she hit the ground. The bear of a man had his hands on her wrists, making her hidden blades useless. He was straddling her legs, making them useless as well.

Panic flew through Daisha. She couldn't wiggle her way out of this one. She looked up at her captor defiantly. She scrunched her nose. He also had to be the ugliest man ever. Dull eyes, thick eyebrows, a square jaw, and a bald head greeted her. He smiled with thick lips. "Looks like I get to have fun with you before you die, huh missy?"

For the first time ever, Daisha was terrified. She cursed her size. She started to struggle. Her mind was shouting at her to escape. It was shouting that she was in danger. She tried to kick with all that she had. She didn't know what to do. She has never been in this situation in her life.

The man leaned down, alcohol tainted breath fanned out across her face. Daisha closed her eyes before tears could leak out. Suddenly, she heard a sickening thud as the weight was pulled off of her. She opened her eyes and her heart leapt with joy.

Tancredo!

A furious Tancredo.

The Bear man slowly stood up. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Tancredo didn't hesitate. He swung the ax. A sickening squelching sound echoed throughout the alley as the ax cleaved its way through the bones and ligaments. Daisha squirmed away from the body and the severed head. She smiled, looking up at Tancredo. Her smile faded when she saw his face. He was glaring at her.

He helped her up and turned away. Daisha followed behind as he made his way out of the alley. From the way his shoulders were set, she could tell that he was really furious. He started to climb a wall. She followed behind. He leaped onto the roof beside it. She followed. She didn't like this silence with Tancredo. They usually had comfortable, friendly silences for the past three weeks.

This silence was angry.

They finally got back to the Isola Tiberina. Daisha followed Tancredo onto the roof.

"_Broad Shoulders_?" she mumbled. She didn't like this.

She mentally slapped herself. _You shouldn't be scared of Broad Shoulders_, she chided herself. Yet, she was nervous. His anger was a silent one. The kind of anger she disliked the most. She couldn't tell what the person was thinking.

He still looked furious. He looked at her. "Why didn't you stay with me?! I warned you and you just leaped off the roof! That was selfish! What would have happened if you died?!" he snapped.

Daisha hesitated. How was going ahead selfish? Then she frowned. Of course. If she died, then the Assassins would have no way of translating those papers Alessa stole. Daisha watched him as he paced. A small pang of anger went through her.

Tancredo was the last person she wanted to be thinking of her that way. She studied his form as it went from one side of the rooftop to the other. He looked like one of the big cats she would have seen at Circuses when she was little, prowling and pacing in their cages. His walk was sleek and powerful.

He stopped and whirled around, glaring at her. "Who would your mother have if you died? Ireane already quit! Why would she help a woman she used?!"

Daisha was taken aback. He didn't even mention the papers. She didn't know how to reply. He had a point. What would her Mama do? She had no friends here. She wouldn't have known anybody. She saw Tancredo's shoulders suddenly relax. He sighed and looked at her. Daisha couldn't see his eyes before, due to the shadow of the hood. Her breath hitched. His golden eyes reminded her of melted amber.

"Mi dispiace Daisha. I just lost it when I saw what the bastardo was doing to you."

He turned and sat on the roof's railing. He crossed his arms, pulling his hood down, hiding his face more.

Daisha mentally frowned. She hated it when he did that. How can you properly talk to someone when they were constantly hiding their face from you? She grinned anyway. This was the most emotion she has seen from him. She liked this. She usually only saw the shy and stoic part of him. She slowly stepped closer to him and pulled his hood back. Her knuckles started to tingle when they brushed his cheeks.

She almost giggled. The blush rising up on his cheeks was cute to her. She rested her hands on his shoulders. She felt him stiffen under her touch. She inwardly cackled. She loved how a tiny girl like her could affect a tall, broad shouldered man like him. She lifted one hand, pulling her own hood back. Her hair freed itself from the confines of her hood. It started to blow in the wind. She saw his blush darken and he looked down.

She put her fingertips under his chin and made him look up at her. "Shokran," she said quietly.

His look of confusion reminded her of a tiny fact. He wasn't like her family, which knew common phrases of Arabic by now.

"Grazie," she said with a small smile.

Understanding came across his face and he grinned.

She pulled her hands away, clasping them in front of her. Daisha looked down as well. She saw that her knees were almost touching his. Daisha peeked up at him through her eyelashes.

He was pensive, as if planning what to say next. She grinned. He liked silence. So, she remained silent.

He finally spoke again."I didn't want to see it happen again."

Daisha just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"We were ten when it happened. Some theives suddenly showed up to our door one day. Our father was never with us and mother had no way of protecting us. It was always me, fratello, and mother. Mother shoved us into a basket in the corner. I could see through the cracks. They…" he trailed off, looking away from her.

Daisha studied him. His light, golden eyes were half closed. His light red, almost orange hair lifted as the breeze flew by. She slowly moved and sat beside him. Their thighs were touching, and for once, she didn't feel him tense up. She bit her lip, resting a hand on his arm. She almost giggled again. He tensed up this time.

"I won't run ahead again. And maybe you can teach me how to fight against men that size," she said quietly.

Daisha was secretly ashamed with herself. This was a big blow to her pride right now. That shame melted away when his eyes locked themselves on her again. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and she grinned at him, not caring.

_Besides_, she thought, _this meant one on one time with him_.

He grinned at her and stood up, pulling his hood back up.

"Let's find Alessa."

* * *

Taddeo frowned at the map. He could feel Alessa's and Ezio's expectant gazes on him. He pointed at three spots.

"Fighting rings are at these spots. You might be able to find recruits there," he finally said.

Ezio grunted and walked away. Taddeo heard Alessa's small chuckle. He looked at her.

"How many faces do you think he'll break?" she asked.

Taddeo chuckled and looked back down at the map. "If they don't call him Maestro, they may be lucky."

Taddeo felt a surge of satisfaction when Alessa laughed. He studied the map and brought his knuckles to his chin in thought. All of the spots Daisha had translated so far were circled. One shipment of weapons to the barracks was coming in one week. He looked at a quick sketch of the barracks he made when he and Tancredo scouted a few days ago.

He looked at Alessa out of the corner of his eye. Ezio had put her in charge of the missions involved with the merchants. She was looking over another map. Her full lips pursed as she studied it. Taddeo managed to tear his gaze away. Ever since that night on the rooftop, their friendship had gotten stronger.

But he wanted more.

He shook the thought away and focused on the map. He wondered where Tancredo and Daisha were. He pondered this as he grabbed a quill and drew out a way to sneak in around the barracks and he found all of the possible ways of escape.

The sound of the door to the roof opening and footsteps caught his attention. Tancredo walked in with Daisha right behind him. He saw the scarlet drops of blood on their tunics.

"Cosa è successo?" he asked, setting the quill down.

"Daisha's father is in Castel Sant'Angelo. Inghilterra is unaware of his capture," Tancredo said with a frown. Daisha looked furious.

Alessa sniffed in distaste. "I just wish Maestro's attempt at Cesare and Borgia's lives was successful. At least he saved Madonna Sforza."

"Will we be able to save my Papa soon?! He will not be able to wait much longer," Daisha asked.

Taddeo looked up at Daisha. He saw Tancredo look at her. "Don't worry. We'll get him out if we can."

Taddeo's eyebrow arched. Since when did Tancredo become soft?

Daisha nodded and tugged on his arm. "Come on _Broad Shoulders_. We need to practice"

Taddeo frowned. _Practice what?_

He saw Tancredo balk. "Now?"

Daisha looked at him. "Yes now. I want to learn as soon as I can. You won't be able to save me each time."

"Che?" Taddeo finally asked.

Tancredo glared at him. Taddeo sighed and waved them off. Tancredo gave him the 'I'm not telling you now' look. The little pixie of a girl drug his fratello downstairs and Taddeo looked at the stairway they disappeared to. He frowned.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato ora?" Alessa asked.

Taddeo's frown got bigger. "She has him wrapped around her little finger. I don't get it."

To his surprise, Alessa started to laugh. "Tu fittizio! Non farlo? Lui la ama."

Taddeo frowned. His fratello liked that little pixie? He sighed. It made sense. He usually tried to avoid women who showed interest in him. But, for the past three weeks, Taddeo hasn't had a decent conversation with his fratello because of Daisha. She was always nearby. And Tancredo never pushed her away.

Taddeo grumbled and got back to work.

"You don't like that you can't spend as much time with him, giusto?" Alessa said.

Taddeo snapped his gaze to her. A knowing smile was on her lips. He grumbled under his breath and stood up straight.

"Probabilmente," he finally sighed.

Alessa grunted, frowning. "I experienced this with my friends. Whenever they got a new sweetheart or fiance, everyone else became their lesser priority. I was kind of jealous of them, though."

She trailed off and looked away. A faraway look was in her eyes.

Taddeo frowned. "Jealous?" he asked.

Inside, he was leaping with joy. He and Alessa usually only talked about Assassin business and fighting. Not personal issues. He was finally getting closer.

Alessa shrugged. "I never really had suitors. And my father wasn't going to make me marry, even though I'm way over the age to do so. All my friends are married by now. I'm three years late."

She laughed at the last comment and leaned against the table.

Taddeo grinned, crossing his arms. "So, you didn't have many suitors?" he asked. He secretly loved this fact.

She shook her head. "No. Like I said before, too Francese. I'll never have that now anyway," she said wistfully.

Taddeo had to stop himself from chuckling. He stepped closer to her. "You can still have that though. Some people like Francese."

He tried to sound as flirty as he could without crossing the line. She looked up at him, her cheeks were flushed. She grinned and looked away.

Taddeo grabbed her hand. "Alessa, I-"

The boom of the door opening caused her to yank her hand from his grasp and she looked away. Taddeo looked up to see Ezio storm in. Machiovelli was right after him.

The Master Assassin stopped. "They are holding slaves down by the docks. One of Cesare's men is in charge."

Taddeo felt his heart rate speed up.

Finally, a chance to strike.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who are we trying to follow Maestro?" Alessa asked as she strode out of Isola Tiberina.

Ezio looked at her over his shoulder. "His name is Silvestro Sabbatini. He's a slave trader. I came across a little boy at the docks. His mother was taken."

Alessa's heart sunk. She hated the slave trade. Her fists clenched in anger toward Sabbatini. Who has the right to sell people like cattle? Certainly not a pezzo di merda Templar.

"Where is his location?" Taddeo asked.

"I know he is near the Colle Palatino. We'll just have to find him," Ezio explained.

Alessa looked at Taddeo out of the corner of her eye. His jaw was clenched and he kept looking down at his blade.

Alessa took a deep breath herself.

Ezio waved them off and they made for the rooftops. Alessa grunted as she pulled herself up. She looked to see Ezio starting to walk quickly toward a bridge. She tried to look for their target in the crowd of people. No luck. She scrunched her nose, wondering how Ezio just knew who to follow sometimes. She shook it off. She knew he wasn't a normal man, and she just accepted that fact.

She envied his hidden talents though.

She saw Taddeo on the rooftop across the street. He leaped back into a nearby haystack and he jumped over the railing and into the river. Alessa decided to take a drier route. She leapt off the rooftop and slowly walked across the bridge. She climbed up onto a rooftop as soon as she got across. She looked to see Ezio sitting on a bench. She looked around, wondering who he was hiding from. She saw a man standing about 20 feet away from him.

The man had greasy dark hair and he wore a fur coat and black leggings. She inhaled in surprise when she saw his left hand. It was more of a claw, actually. Alessa's brow furrowed in confusion. _Che diavolo?_

The man started to walk again and Ezio was right behind him. Alessa watched her mentor intently, waiting for a signal, a whistle, anything really. They finally made it to Colle Palatino. Alessa climbed up the highest part and Taddeo was right behind her. They looked over the side and they saw a lot of people behind some makeshift prisons. Alessa's lip curled in anger. Cesare…How dare he?! Alessa wanted to cut something off on Sabbatini's body, and then stuff it in his mouth.

She heard the leather of Taddeo's gloves creak as he clenched his fists in anger.

Alessa then heard the sound she was waiting for, Ezio's whistle. She leaped.

Alessa honestly loved doing Air Assassinations. She loved the rush of plummeting toward her target, of being silent and stealthy like the She-Cat of Roma she was. She heard the squelching sound of tissue in Sabbatini's neck ripping as her hidden blade did its job. She heard some guards cry out in surprise as Taddeo took care of them. She then twirled around and dodged a guard's sword. She dodged the man's sword again and she slashed his neck with her hidden blade. The man fell in a gurgling mess and she found herself back to back with Ezio.

"I'll fight them off, you free the people that bastardo captured," he said, blocking an attack.

Alessa grunted to confirm that she heard and she shoved through the guards.

Taddeo was already on the task. He was picking the lock with his hidden blade. Alessa stood next to him. "I'll back you up! You focus on getting them out!"

He nodded and she turned back around. She yelped in surprise when an ax was hissing toward her head. She ducked back and she went cross-eyed as she saw the blade of the ax barely miss her nose. She quickly recovered and she slashed at the man's ankle. He yelped in pain and she took that opportunity. She stabbed him in the stomach. She heard footsteps behind her and she twirled with a knife and she threw. The blade embedded itself in the man's neck. He fell with a strangled cry.

Alessa looked back to see Taddeo ushering people out. One woman clung to his arm. She was holding a kitten in her other hand. The woman pointed at the Assassin insignia on Taddeo's belt. "Assassins. Ich kenne sie."

Taddeo looked at her in confusion. Alessa knew it was German. But she only knew enough to vaguely understand. She knew she said I know…something. Gunshots rang out. The formerly captured people started to run in fear. The woman stayed by Taddeo though.

"Run!" Alessa shouted.

Taddeo grabbed the woman's arm and they started to run out of Colle Palatino. Alessa backed them up. She gasped when she saw about five men following them. "Cazzo!" she growled.

She caught up with Taddeo and the woman. "What do we do?! We can't run and protect her at the same time!"

Taddeo smirked. "I have an idea! We need to get to a crowded place though!"

Alessa shrugged and followed him. They finally made it to a square in the city.

Taddeo reached into his money pouch and he tossed a bunch of coins. People swarmed and they ran through the crowd. Alessa looked to see the guards trying unsuccessfully to fight through the crowds. She smiled. Taddeo's plan worked.

They finally stopped at the bridge that led to Isola Tiberina. "How did-huff-you know that-huff-that would work?" Alessa asked, panting.

Taddeo laughed. "I threw coins. Borgia bitches love coins."

Alessa laughed.

* * *

Tancredo cursed when Daisha almost came close to actually slashing him with her hidden blade again. "Watch it!" he snapped.

Daisha's eyes flashed at him and Tancredo's heart rate picked up, and it wasn't because of how he was dodging her attacks. He finally held up his hand after her blade almost slashed him five more times. "I think you've got the hang of it. Just remember, you can't wiggle your way out of everything."

Tancredo's blood still was boiling over what happened earlier. Why did men like that exist? And why did Daisha think she was so invincible all the time?! It infuriated him and amused him at the same time. Daisha nodded and she sheathed her blades. "Si si. Shokran _Broad Shoulders_."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Tancredo gulped. He finally found the nerve to ask her, but he was afraid of the answer.

Daisha looked at him in surprise before smirking.

Tancredo frowned. When she smirked, she was about to embarrass him, he knew that by now. He tensed up when she walked over, pulling at the collar of his robes. "I'm just stating a trait of yours, _Broad Shoulders_."

Tancredo felt everything heat up. His breath caught in his throat and he looked away, pulling his hood down. She giggled and poked him in the stomach. "Come. Messere Maestro and the others might have a plan for that shipment coming in next week."

Tancredo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he followed her up the stairs.

Daisha stopped in the doorway up there, causing Tancredo to bump into her. He looked over her head, which was very easy for him, being a head and a half taller. He blinked in surprise.

Alessa and Taddeo were standing in front of a sandy haired woman sitting at the table and there was a kitten sitting on the table, lapping up milk from a dish.

Alessa grinned at them. "Daisha! Can you speak German? I only know enough to know what's going on."

Everyone looked at Daisha expectantly. Daisha snorted. "That harsh language? No, I do not know it nor do I wish to."

Tancredo almost rolled his eyes. Of course Daisha would have a snippy reply.

Alessa sighed and she hummed and hawed as she tried to think of a solution. The woman suddenly spoke up, "Sie sind Assassins richtig? Was ist da los?"

Tancredo felt his eyebrows furrow. "Is she an Assassin?" he whispered to Daisha.

Daisha cocked to head to acknowledge him. She nodded, elbowing his stomach gently and pointed at the woman's left hand. Sure enough, the woman had a burn mark on her ring finger.

"Fratello, look at her left hand," Tancredo said.

Taddeo looked at him in confusion and then the look turned into realization. He looked at the woman's hand. "She's an Assassin."

Alessa nodded. "We have to find someone who can speak German."

Everyone bowed their head in thought. A mew from the kitten would break the silence every once in a while. Alessa suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it! Marco! Marco speaks German! His father used to trade with them!"

Tancredo suddenly remembered. Of course! The scholar of the Isola would know German! Marco was the most learned of all the Assassins. He knew things no ordinary person should know or remember. The only other person like that that Tancredo could think of was Maestro's friend, Messere da Vinci.

"I'll get him," Taddeo said.

Daisha suddenly crooked her finger at Tancredo. Tancredo frowned in confusion and leaned over. "Why doesn't tuo Fratello guard Alessa against Marco like he does against other recruits?" she hissed.

Tancredo almost laughed. Taddeo actually liked Marco because Marco had shown no interest in Alessa. Problem solved. If the man doesn't flirt with Alessa, Taddeo likes him. End of story. "Marco doesn't see Alessa as a new play toy," he replied with a smirk.

Daisha chuckled, causing Tancredo's insides to twist and flip.

This girl really was going to be the end of him.

* * *

Malika looked at the man and woman standing in the doorway. She jumped when she heard a door slam from somewhere in the huge hideout. Malika chided herself. _I'm among Allies now, not enemies._

She petted her kitten, wondering what to do. She couldn't possibly go back home. She had nothing to go back to. But she didn't want to be a burden to her fellow Assassins here. The woman and man who saved her seemed nice, and they were trying to make her feel welcome. Malika suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to brush the feeling off.

_What am I going to do_, she asked herself.

She suddenly heard some voices from the other room. It was the man who walked out the door. He walked back in and another man followed behind him. The new man pulled his hood and her mind went blank.

"Hallo, was ist lhr name?" he asked.

That was when the dizziness took over and her world turned black.

* * *

A/N: Malika and Marco are my friend's OCs. She also helped me come up with ideas for this story so this is how I am thanking her.


	11. Chapter 11

Daisha frowned as everyone rushed forward to help the German girl. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She tore some bread in half, and then she filled up a cup with water. She walked back into the dining room, carrying the half a loaf and the water. She rolled her eyes again at how everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Tancredo! Take her up to the guest room! Tad, get the dottore! Marco! Wet a cloth! Daisha! Cosa stai facendo?" Alessa asked as she saw her.

Daisha sniffed, walking over to the girl. She dumped the water on her head.

The girl immediately woke up with a start, looking around in confusion.

"She fainted you idioti," Daisha huffed. She tossed the cup to Tancredo and sat down next to the now soaking girl.

She handed the bread to the girl. The girl took it and gobbled it down before anyone could say anything.

Daisha pointed at Marco. "Speak to her."

Marco nodded. "I will, but she needs rest. Tancredo, help me."

Daisha frowned as Tancredo easily helped the girl up, slinging an arm around his shoulders. _Why am I angry all of a sudden…I can't be that. I won't allow it._

Daisha crossed her arms, huffing. She turned her attention back to Alessa and the others. She needed to think about something else.

* * *

Alessa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mio Dio," she muttered.

Marco stiffened when she looked at him. He didn't know why, but the young woman managed to scare him a little bit.

"Go up to her room and find out what happened to her," Alessa ordered.

Marco nodded and escaped from the room. The other woman that intimidated him was Daisha. She looked like she was about to kill something as well. "Hope Taddeo will be alright," he muttered.

He found Tancredo still helping the woman up the stairs. He walked over and slung her other arm over his shoulders.

"Hallo nochmal, was ist Ihr Name?" Marco asked as they got to the top of the stairs.

The woman looked at him. "Malika," she replied weakly.

Marco nodded as they turned into a room. The woman sat on the bed. Tancredo nodded before walking out.

"Malika, tell me what happened to you," Marco continued in German.

Malika bit her lip. A novice came through the door, carrying a plate of food and more water. Malika nodded in thanks, taking another bite of bread and drinking some wine. The novice left.

Marco waited for her to finish the food before asking her again. "What happened to you?"

Malika set her plate on the nightstand, looking sad. "I was on a mission for my Mentor in Deutschland. My partner and I were following the slave traders, hoping to be able to stop them. We knew their leader was a Templar. But they found us out first. My partner was killed in the conflict. And I was taken to be sold. Then I was brought here," she paused, taking a sip of wine, "I have nothing now. I can't go back, not without exposing the Assassin's guild there. We're in danger as is, the Teutonic Knights don't care for us and I will easily be spotted."

Marco nodded, standing up. "I'll talk to Maestro about what to do. You rest and regain your strength."

She nodded gratefully and moved to lie down.

Marco walked out, closing the door behind him. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Taddeo paced as everyone else was thinking of ways to tell Ezio about what happened.

"We really cannot tell him anything until Marco finds out what happened to her," Alessa said, running a hand down her face.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Taddeo frowned. "We can't tell him anything now anyway. We don't even know where he his."

"Now you do," a deep voice cut in.

Everyone's heads snapped to the entryway where the Maestro was standing. Ezio walked in, looking around at everyone. "And what exactly are you going to tell me?"

Tancredo cleared his throat. "An Assassin from Germania was among the prisoners you all saved."

Ezio nodded, looking grim. "Do you know what happened to her?"

Taddeo and everyone else shook their heads.

"Marco is speaking to her right now. We will have to wait until he comes back," Alessa explained.

Ezio nodded again. "Bene," he paused and looked at Daisha and Alessa, "Can you go and help some of Claudia's girls? There is a man that has been threatening a group of them lately."

Alessa and Daisha looked at each other, shrugging before moving toward the door. Now, it was only Taddeo and Ezio.

Ezio sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Dio," he grumbled, clasping his hands in front of him.

Taddeo suddenly realized how tired he looked. "Where did you go after we took care of Sabbatini Sir?"

Ezio pinched the bridge of his nose. "I found another place the Followers of Romulus were hiding. I am getting closer to finding out who their leader is, but it will still take some time," he explained, looking up at Taddeo.

Taddeo nodded, resting his palms against the table.

"Maestro."

Both men looked to see Marco standing in the entry way with Tancredo. Marco stepped forward, pushing his dark bangs back from his forehead. "I trust you've been told about the girl?" he asked, looking grim.

Ezio nodded. "What happened to her?"

Marco put his hands on his hips, looking away. "She was with a partner in Germania trying to find one of Sabbatini's men. They were ambushed…her partner didn't survive."

Ezio exhaled through his nose. "So, they kept her alive to sell her."

Taddeo grit his teeth together in anger. Tancredo looked as angry as he was.

Marco sighed, looking at Ezio again. "So what do we do now?"

Ezio stood up, furrowing his brow. "Wait until she recovers, then we will decide what to do. In the meantime," he looked at the twins, "I will need your help, you too Marco."

Taddeo stood up straight, pulling his hood up. "With what?"

Ezio frowned. "Claudia has told me of a Senator that can lead us to the Banker. But, this man has a debt larger than Roma."

Taddeo almost groaned. "So of course the Borgia femmine will be after him."

Ezio nodded, grunting in agreement. Marco pulled up his hood as well. "Andiamo, the sooner we help this man, the sooner we can get to Cesare's banker."

Taddeo followed Ezio out of the hideout, taking off across the rooftops of Roma.

He started to wonder when this would all be over.

* * *

Alessa collapsed into a chair in the dining room, pushing her hood off of her head. The man they had to protect the Courtesans from happened to be a thief from the Cento Ochi; which led to Daisha and her helping la Volpe with a group of the bastardos.

She watched as Daisha collapsed in a chair as well. Even the little spitfire was tired. Alessa leaned her head back against the chair closing her eyes. So much had happened and the sun has not even gone down yet. Alessa wondered how Ezio dealt with it all the time. She only had part of the responsibility and it was exhausting.

"Where did everyone go?" Daisha asked, resting her head on the table.

Alessa shrugged, looking at her. "Maestro probably sent them on another errand."

Daisha sniffed, closing her eyes.

Alessa closed her eyes again too, relaxing again.

She didn't get to relax long. The slam of a door and multiple sets of footsteps warned her of a group returning. She looked to see Ezio, the twins, and Marco. Ezio beckoned to her and Daisha, making his way toward the main hall. The girls got up and followed the men into the main hall.

Ezio stopped, picking up a letter from a table nearby. "Almost forgot about this," he grumbled, breaking the seal.

Alessa moved over to Taddeo, pulling on his sleeve. "Where did you all go?"

Taddeo looked at her, frowning. "We found a Senator that might be our way to Juan Borgia, Ezio just had to pay off his debt though."

Alessa frowned. "How much?"

"3000 Florins," he growled.

Alessa's eyes widened. "3000 Florins!"

Taddeo's frown grew. "We are supposed to meet him with the money tomorrow. We are trying to find a way to steal it back."

Alessa furrowed her brow, looking at Ezio again. _What exactly are you planning Maestro?_

"Cazzo."

Everyone's gazes snapped to Ezio.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

Ezio turned, looking grim. "Claudia has told me that some of her girls will not be available at the party tomorrow."

Alessa heard Taddeo sigh. "Well that's just great, now you won't be able to sneak in the way we planned!"

"Yes, he can."

Everyone's gazes went to Daisha. She looked down her nose at them. "Take us. We can dress and act like them. We can get you in."

Alessa stiffened, realizing what the pixie girl was suggesting. She leaned forward, looking at her around Tancredo. "You're telling me you want us to dress up as puttane?" she asked with an incredulous look.

Daisha looked at her. "Why not?"

Alessa wiped a hand down her face. "I will not do it."

Daisha stepped forward getting in Alessa's face. "And why not? Isn't an Assassin supposed to blend in wherever they are, codardo?"

Alessa stood as tall as she could; she barely towered over the girl. "I'm not afraid you little idiota. You do realize we won't be able to fight because we won't have our weapons. Didn't you even think of that?!"

"It's perfect."

Everyone looked at Ezio. He looked at Alessa with an apologetic look. "The others can cover you if you need help. The rest of Claudia's girls can focus on stealing the money back that way."

Alessa felt anger simmer in her gut, threatening to boil over. "Vous êtes tous des imbéciles baisent. Nous allons avoir l'air ridicule," she seethed, crossing her arms.

She peeked at Taddeo out of the corner of her eye. He looked furious.

_At least I'm not the only one, this better go quick tomorrow._


End file.
